


Desperate at Hogwarts

by Water_Works



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curious Sirius, Desperation, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders, Marauders omorashi, Nervousness, Omorashi, nervous remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Works/pseuds/Water_Works
Summary: I've searched and searched and came to the conclusion that there is simply not enough omorashi fanfiction featuring The Marauders or Harry Potter. I've taken it upon myself to write my own series of Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail getting into desperate situations. All of the following chapters contain omorashi and desperation. Don't know what that is? Google it.





	1. First Year- Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing fanfiction despite the number of times I've read it. I'd like some feedback please. Also, I apologise for the grammar mistakes. I'm still in college. :)

Eleven-year-old Remus Lupin sat alone in a compartment on the train headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had a textbook open in his lap, trying his best to ease the growing knot inside of him. He was nervous. Extremely nervous.

 

He had just received his letter a month ago proclaiming that he had gotten accepted into Hogwarts. His parents Lyall and Hope were quite shocked albeit very proud that Remus would be able to attend the school, despite his condition. Hogwarts was said to be the safest place in the entire country.

 

His parents were in a frenzy trying to get everything he needed. They weren't very rich but they were able to get the school supplies and textbooks required. His clothes were a bigger issue seeing as they couldn't afford quality robes advertised in stores. After some heavy thinking Lyall settled on passing down the uniform he had when he was in school. They weren’t exactly new and it fit quite loosely on Remus but they were decent enough.

 

Remus shifted in his seat and turned the page in his Charms book, deciding to read ahead and attempt to distract himself. Another uneasy feeling pulsed inside his stomach. It wasn't a knot this time. It was his bladder. He sighed. 

 

He had been to the loo twice before leaving his parents’ cottage and his bladder seemed to fill just as fast as he emptied it. It happened whenever he got nervous, as he was now. He squirmed around in his seat and tried to ignore the discomfort.

 

Several thoughts ran through his mind regarding the events to come.  _ What if Professor Dumbledore changes his mind and decides I'm too dangerous to go there? Or that I won't be able to learn as fast as everyone else? Oh no. What about the full moon? What will I do? Where will I go?  _ He vaguely remembered Dumbledore mentioning a special place he could go during a full moon, but Remus couldn't quite remember where. He hoped Dumbledore would remind him.

 

His bladder contracted, distracting him from his thoughts. It was almost painful. He put away his book and stood, making his way towards the train bathroom. He had many close calls growing up and he didn't want this to be one of them.

 

When he tried opening the door, it didn't open. He knocked once. No answer. He knocked again a bit harder and listened, hoping for a response. No one answered him from the other side of the door, but his werewolf senses picked up heavy breathing and retching. Someone must have gotten sick on the train.

 

Not wanting to disturb the person throwing up, Remus dejectedly went to his compartment and sat back down. Now that he was aware of how badly he needed to go, the feeling was more prominent. He crossed one leg over the other and shifted once more. He could hold it. It wasn't like he was a little kid who had accidents all the time. He was eleven after all.

 

Fifteen minutes passed. The person still hadn't left the bathroom. Remus was beginning to get worried. What if the loo was never available? Or worse. What if someone else went before him as soon as the bathroom was unoccupied? He doubted anyone had to go as badly as he did.

 

He stared out the window, contemplating whether or not he should go knock on the bathroom door again. He was sure the kid had spent more than enough time in there. Then again, he didn't want to rush whoever it was and come off as rude or impatient. He would just have to hold it a little longer.

 

_ I wonder what’s going on in there. Hope he's alright. Must have gotten food poisoning from something on the snack cart. Oh God, I have to wee. I hope he comes out soon. How long has it been anyway? _

 

After twenty more minutes, Remus decided he could no longer wait. His bladder was borderline full and he was close to losing control. Gripping  himself through his pants, he stood carefully and made a beeline for the loo.

 

Only to find what he least expected. An 'out of order’ sign.

 

Just his luck.

 

Remus knew there were other bathrooms on the train but didn't want to risk interacting with other people. He had two choices though. He could hobble past the other compartments searching for a loo or he could wait until he arrived at Hogwarts. Surely he could hold it long enough to make it to school.

 

He gripped himself even tighter and crossed his legs. He hoped no one would see him doing something this embarrassing. 

 

Once he seated himself, he found it nearly impossible to sit still. Remus wiggled back and forth in his seat and bounced both of his knees. A really bad urge was pressing into his bladder, causing him to whimper.

 

“Are you alright, dear?” he heard a voice ask. Remus glanced up to see the snack cart lady parked in front of his compartment. He blushed and quickly removed his hands from between his legs. He couldn't stop them from bouncing though.

 

“I'm f-fine, ma'am,” Remus replied. Damn it. He looked and sounded like a little kid when he said that.

 

“Are you positive?” Her gaze wandered from his face to his thighs, which were pressed together tightly.

 

Remus nodded fervently. He had to go so bad and he didn't want this woman to see his desperate potty dance. He looked at all the delicious sweets on the snack cart, wishing he had money to buy at least one.

 

The woman seemed to follow his gaze over to her various items on the cart. She smiled and said, “Would you like a treat, dear?”

 

Remus shook his head. “I don't have any-”

 

“Quite alright,” the lady interrupted. “You can have one on the house. Pick which one you want.”

 

Remus took a moment before hesitantly saying, “Um… chocolate frog please?”

 

The woman handed him a sweet wrapped in cellophane. Remus smiled gratefully as she walked off.

 

Remus peered at the chocolate he had in his hand, momentarily forgetting his bursting bladder. It had been so long since he had chocolate sweets and he'd almost forgotten the taste of it. He carefully unwrapped the candy, careful not to break any of it. He took one look at the card, which happened to have Alastor Moody on it, before slipping it in his pocket. Then he bit into the treat. 

 

It was the most rich and delicious candy he'd ever tasted. The small bite of chocolate melted on his tongue and coated his mouth with sweetness.

It gave him a warm feeling inside and a tiny burst of euphoria. The chocolate made him feel better.

 

All too soon, he heard a voice in the speaker say, “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately.”

 

Remus re-wrapped his chocolate frog and stuck it in his pocket. He pulled his wand out of the bag that held his textbooks and stood up. As soon as he did that, a strong jolt landed right in his bladder. He doubled over and pressed his thighs tighter together. 

 

The train screeched loudly as it came to a stop. Several people flooded the narrow corridor in an effort to get to the door. One girl caught sight of Remus and yelled, “What are you waiting for? We're getting off!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the exit, successfully leaving the train.

 

Remus stepped out onto a tiny dark platform, peering around him. He'd never been surrounded by so many people his own age. They all seemed just as amazed as he was.

 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” he heard a gruff voice yell. He turned to see a ginormous bearded man signaling the children towards him.

 

Remus tried to keep up, but couldn't quite run as fast as he wanted to. Each step sent a jolt to his bladder, almost making him lose control. Thankfully, he wasn't left behind as they reached the edge of a great black lake. He looked up and gasped. On the other side of the lake was a huge seven story castle with many turrets and towers.

 

“Alrigh’ now. No more’n four to a boat.” He indicated the miniature canoes floating around in the water.

 

Everyone rushed to sit inside a boat with their friends while Remus stood by awkwardly, trying to decide what boat to get on.

 

“Oi!” someone yelled. Remus looked up and saw a dark-haired boy with messy hair and glasses waving his arms. The boat he sat in only had one other boy in it.

 

“You can come sit with us!” the boy called out. Remus eagerly clambered onto the boat, careful not to splash water on either of the boys. He sat down next to pale boy with shoulder length black hair. The boy greeted him with a tiny smile.

 

Remus flinched when he felt the boat move without anyone pushing it but then saw all the other boats doing the same. He relaxed a little, about as much as he could with a full bladder. He put his hands on his thighs and pressed down gently.

 

“You have a name?” the boy with glasses asked Remus. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“Remus Lupin,” answered the werewolf.

 

“Nice. I'm James Fleamont Potter.” The bespeckled lad reached out and shook Remus’s hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. And you are?” Remus turned to the boy next to him, who was oddly quiet. 

 

The raven-haired lad hesitated before muttering, “Sirius Black.”  He then stared determinedly at his shoes refusing to make eye contact.

 

“That's a nice name,” Remus replied, curious about the boy’s strange behavior. James seemed to take no notice of him.

 

“Are you a pureblood?” James asked.

 

“Half blood, actually. Are you?”

 

“Yep,” James said proudly. “Sirius and I both are purebloods.”

 

Hearing this Sirius seemed even more crestfallen then before. His shoulders slumped and he chewed his lower lip. Remus wasn't sure why.

 

“What's up with you?” said Remus.

 

“He's just nervous,” said James. “He doesn't know what house he's being sorted into.”

 

“I just hope it's not Slytherin,” moaned Sirius. “Any house is better.”

 

“Well, I know for a fact that I'll be in Gryffindor,” said James. “What about you, Remus? What house do you think you'll be in?”

 

Remus shifted and leaned forward. He was way past desperate and hoped the boat moved a bit faster. He wanted to hold himself so badly but he couldn't do it in front of the two other boys.

 

“Uh, well, I'm not sure. I might not even get sorted.” Remus bounced his knees and bit back a desperate moan. He felt like he was seconds away from weeing himself. 

 

“What? Why not?”  James asked incredulously.

 

Luckily, Remus didn't have to answer. They were going under a dark tunnel that lead to a harbor underneath the castle.

 

“Ev’ryone off!” yelled Hagrid. The students got out of the boats and followed Hagrid up a passageway that took them in front of the castle. Remus walked with James and Sirius, who were patient enough to match his slow pace.

 

“I can't wait for the sorting ceremony,” James practically squealed. “Dad said there's this hat that  chooses which house you go in. He's going to be so proud when I become a Gryffindor!”

 

“I wish I had your certainty,” replied Sirius.

 

“Aww, cheer up mate. There's no way that hat will put you in that disgusting Slytherin house. Imagine having to share a common room with Snivellous. That would be awful.” Somehow, James's words seemed to make Sirius even more nervous.

 

Once the castle doors opened, a black-haired bespeckled woman appeared. She was wearing burgundy robes and a pointed hat with a shiny buckle around it. Her face portrayed a stern expression that would terrify any student.

 

“Good evening, everyone. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Follow me.”

 

She lead the children inside the enormous entrance hall. The walls were made of stone and had flamed torches on them. There were suits of armor and portraits and even a marble staircase. While Remus wanted to admire the grand scenery, he knew he had a much bigger issue to deal with.

 

“Now,” said the professor, “the Sorting will take place in the Great Hall. Each of you will be placed in a house of four categories: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The house you are put in will be your permanent house for the duration of your time at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

Remus bounced on his toes, his fists clenched by his sides. He sincerely hoped Professor McGonagall's speech would be cut short. His eyes were starting to tear up. Suddenly, a jet of pee spurted out into his boxers. Remus quickly put his hands between his legs and held on tightly. He needed to get to a bathroom now!

 

As Professor McGonagall lead the other children inside the Great Hall, Remus stayed behind. He waited until everyone else was inside before tugging at Minerva’s sleeve.

 

“Professor?” he said timidly. Minerva turned sharply, giving him a questioning look.

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

 

“No. I mean, yes. Can you tell me where the restrooms are?” Remus could feel his face heat up just from the question alone.

 

“We're about to start sorting, and I don't want a student wandering the hallways. Can you wait until after?”

 

Every fiber in Remus’s body screamed  _ No! I'm literally seconds away from an accident!  _ but instead he heard himself say, “Y-yes, I can hold it, ma'am.”

 

“Good. Now come along.” She put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him into the large dining room. 

 

The Great Hall held four long tables and a fifth table with more teachers sitting alongside it. Hundreds of candles floated around the room, along with golden plates and napkins arranging themselves on the tables. There

were also ghosts sitting at the tables. They wore festive gowns and cheerful expressions instead of haunting the room like some of the students expected.

 

Remus stood with the first years, dancing in place. He pushed his hands deep inside his pockets and crossed his legs. The prefects stood by, keeping a close eye on the children. One of them happened to see Remus's

desperate squirming and frowned a little.

 

Professors McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground with an old dusty wizard hat. The first years gasped in astonishment as the hat cleared his throat loudly and began to sing.

 

(Author's note: I was too lazy to come up with a song that matched J.K Rowling's traditional style, so let's just skip that part.)

 

Everyone clapped once the hat was finished. McGonagall pulled a scroll from her pocket and unrolled it. She gestured for everyone to quiet down as she began to read.

 

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.”

 

Remus winced when she shouted the first name.

 

“Abernathy, Carl!”

 

A freckled boy with brown hair plodded forward. He picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool. Seconds passed before the hat yelled, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

The boy took the hat off and ran over to the Hufflepuff table, where he sat down. McGonagall then shouted, “Avery, Johnathan!”

 

It took a while for Remus to realize that the names were being said in alphabetical order. He groaned knowing it would be a while before it got to the letter L. He bent over when a violent spasm went through his bladder, causing another spurt to come out.

 

He rammed both hands between his legs, whimpering as he did so. He glanced behind him, wondering if he could step out of the Great Hall without anyone noticing. Perhaps he could find a loo on his own.

 

“Black, Sirius!”

 

The dark haired lad walked forward, trembling nervously. He put the hat on his head and sat down, fidgeting on the stool.

 

The hat was quiet, occasionally muttering and grunting uncertainly. He was taking an awfully long time decide. The entire dining room stayed silent as the Sorting Hat made its decision. Sweat was pouring down Sirius's face. After five minutes, the hat finally yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Yes!” Remus heard a familiar voice call out. It must have been James.

 

The rest of the names were called, some students taking longer than others. Remus rocked his hips back and forth as the children got sorted into their houses.  _ Gotta wee. Gotta wee. Gotta wee so bad. _

 

At long last, McGonagall’s voice shouted, “Lupin, Remus!”

 

Remus wrenched his hands from between his legs and staggered over to the stool. He put the Sorting Hat on and sat down, the liquid sloshing around in his bladder. He grimaced and pressed his thighs together as tight as they would allow.

 

He jumped slightly when he heard a raspy voice in his ear.

 

“Hmm, interesting. I'm sensing a lot of determination in you. You have a great amount of kindness despite your dark past. Very interesting…”

 

_ Could you please get on with it?  _ Remus thought desperately.  _ I really need the toilet. _

 

“You wouldn't be the first,” chuckled the Sorting Hat. “I see you're also spirited and knowledgeable. You have the ability to adapt to any situation no matter the outcome. You're quite loyal as well. I think you would be suitable for just about either house.”

 

_ Please just pick one!  _ thought Remus.  _ You can even put me in Slytherin! I don't care! _

 

“Let's not make hasty decisions shall we?” said the hat. “You may regret them later. Slytherin, huh? Hmm.  I could put you there. You are quite cunning and smart, though you lack cleverness. Same goes for Ravenclaw. Therefore, you wouldn't do very well in those houses. That leaves you with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You show kindness and loyalty to the people you care about, and you show courage and strength in difficult situations. This is a very tough choice.” The Sorting Hat stayed quiet before saying, “Well, I suppose the true house you belong in is… GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The hat's loud voice jarred Remus's bladder. This resulted in a five-second spurt, which completely drenched his boxers. He stood up as fast as he could and ran to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to a boy with blond hair. 

 

“Congratulations, mate.” Remus turned around to see Sirius sitting across from him at the table. He no longer had the nervous look. He was actually smiling brightly.

 

“Um, thanks. You too, Sirius. You took a long time up there.” Remus pressed his hands between his legs, gripping himself for dear life.

 

“So did you,” Sirius responded. His eyes shifted down to where he assumed Remus's hands were. “You okay, Remus?”

 

“Y-yeah. Why do you ask?”

 

“You look real tense. And you're not really sitting still.” Sirius's eyebrows furrowed. “Do you have to wee?”

 

Remus debated between denying it and just admitting his need. He wasn't sure whether or not Sirius would laugh at him. Finally, he sighed defeatedly

and said, “Yes, very badly.”

 

Sirius nodded. “Well, don't worry. I'm sure you can ask to go after the Sorting's over. Look, they're already at the P’s.”

 

Sure enough, James Potter was already seated with the Sorting Hat on, an eager expression on his face. Five seconds barely passed before the hat yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Wow,” Sirius said amazed. “He really was certain.”

 

James sat down next to Sirius, wearing a huge grin.  “Looks like we're both in the same house. Can you believe it? I had a feeling you'd be a Gryffindor like me.”

 

“Remus is in our house, too,” replied Sirius. “What are the chances of that?”

 

“That's spectacular!” James reached across the table and clapped a hand on Remus's shoulder. “I'm proud of you, mate.”

 

Remus jolted violently at the unexpected physical contact. Another spurt. Oh no.

 

“Hey, what's wrong? You seem tense.” Remus looked up to see a confused expression behind glasses.

 

“He has to pee, James,” Sirius answered for him. Remus's face turned bright pink.

 

“I know that feeling,” James said, smiling sympathetically. “My parents and I got stuck in a lift once and had to wait three whole hours. I was bursting by the time they let us out. Good thing I made it to the loo on time.”

“Uh-huh,” muttered Remus. He rested a hand on his abdomen. He winced when he felt how warm and distended it was. His bladder was about to explode any minute.

 

“Excuse me. Do you need any help, young man?” An auburn girl was standing in front of Remus wearing a shiny badge.

 

“My name is Regina Hewett. I'm a prefect. I noticed you squirming earlier. Do you need the restroom?”

 

If Remus wasn't already embarrassed, he definitely was now. His face felt like it was on fire. But at this point he was too desperate to care.

 

“Yes,” said Remus. “Professor McGonagall told me to wait until the Sorting was over, though. Said she didn't want me wandering the hallways.”

“Don't worry. I'll go with you to make sure you don't do that. You seem like a good kid though, so I doubt you’d wander the halls anyway.”

 

“We'll wait for you, Remus,” said Sirius. James nodded in affirmation as Remus stood up. This time, Remus made no effort to hide his utter desperation. He held himself tightly and marched in place.

 

“Right this way.” Regina went out the double doors and into the entrance hall, Remus following close behind.

 

“It's just up this flight of stairs,” said Regina heading up the narrow staircase. Remus whined when he saw the number of stairs he'd have to go up. He didn't think his bladder could take it.

 

“I...I can't,” Remus said, staying where he was. “I won't make it up the stairs without having an accident. Ugh, I have to go so bad.” Tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't want to wee himself, especially in front of a girl.

 

Regina looked at him thoughtfully before saying, “Alright. I know a place where you can go. But you can't tell anyone you were there. Alright?”

 

Remus nodded. He'd agree to anything just to be able to get to a toilet.

 

Regina came back down the stairs and signaled for Remus to follow her. There was a portrait of a waterfall right next to a suit of armor. Regina knocked twice on it before the portrait swung open like a door, almost hitting Remus in the face.

 

“This portrait leads to one of the prefect bathrooms. It's for prefects only. I'm not supposed to let anyone else in here but you seem like you're about to burst, so I'll make an exception.” Regina grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him inside the hidden room, the portrait door swinging closed behind them.

 

The bathroom was magnificent. A large swimming pool-sized tub sat in the floor the middle of the room along with golden taps decorated around it. A landscape painting of a river hung on the wall. It looked so real, he could've sworn the river was actually flowing. It didn't help his bladder one bit.

 

Remus peered frantically around the room until he finally found what he was looking for. A golden toilet bowl stood in the corner of the bathroom, a chain hanging from the ceiling and a curtain drooping around it for privacy. He nearly cried with relief as he ran full speed to said toilet and unzipped his pants. Once he was released from the confines of his trousers, he aimed at the toilet and let go, not even bothering to close the curtain around him. Luckily for Remus, Regina was politely looking the other way.

 

Remus sighed audibly, resting one hand on his overfilled bladder. His abdomen gently shrunk underneath his hand, returning to normal. He peed for a full three minutes until his bladder was finally comfortably empty, albeit a little sore. He pulled up his trousers and pulled the chain to flush the toilet.

 

“All done?” asked Regina. Remus turned frightenedly, forgetting that the prefect was still there. He blushed and nodded.

 

“Good,” she said cheerfully. “Glad you made it okay.”

 

Remus washed his hands with one of the sweet-smelling soaps and dried them on a fluffy towel. He wished he could use that bathroom every day, knowing how spectacular it was, but he couldn't. He wasn't even supposed to be there now.

 

“Let's head back, shall we?” Regina suggested.

 

“Alright. Thanks by the way,” said Remus. “I almost didn't make it.”

 

“Don't mention it,” replied the auburn prefect. “Seriously, don't. I might get my badge taken away.”

 

Remus went back into the Great Hall, feeling a lot lighter and less tense than before. He sat at the table with James and Sirius, who had plates of food in front of them.

 

“You missed the big speech, mate,” said James with a mouth full of food. “Dumbledore was going over the rules and introducing the teachers and stuff.”

 

Remus picked up a roll from the tray and put it on his plate. He frowned as food spewed from James's mouth and onto his face.

 

“That's kinda disgusting, you know.” Remus dabbed his face with a napkin.

 

“You'll get used to it,” said Sirius, grinning. “He eats like that all the time. You should have seen him on the train stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.”

 

“Hey!” James protested, spewing even more food everywhere.

 

Remus laughed, feeling way more relaxed around his newfound friends. He bit into his roll, while piling more food on his plate.

 

“I've never seen a dining room this big before,” commented Sirius. “And mine is pretty huge at home, so that says a lot.”

 

“You should see my dining room,” said James. “It can fit about twice as many tables as this one.”

 

As James rattled on and on about his ginormous house, Remus sat back and ate his food, feeling quite content. Maybe he'd get used to this new school. And maybe, just maybe, he'd have friends that wouldn't leave him and wouldn't have any reason to be afraid of him. Who knows?


	2. First Year- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's first night at Hogwarts gets a little uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos!

“Looks like we're sharing a dorm,” said James, placing his trunk on his four-poster bed. They were all at the top of the tower getting ready for bed.

 

The common room accommodated five four-posters with deep crimson hangings. A dresser with five drawers stood against the wall in between two beds, a window above it.

 

“I call this one!” Sirius announced, sitting down on the bed nearest to the door.

 

Remus took the one across from him, opening his trunk and unpacking his belongings. Truth be told, he didn't bring much; just his toiletries, undergarments, five shirts, two sweaters, a few books, and three pairs of pants. He also brought a stuffed animal that he kept at the bottom of his trunk. He had no intention of showing it to the others.

 

Remus put his clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser along with his shampoo. He then put most of his potion ingredients on top, careful not to take up the whole dresser.

 

“H-hello, everyone,” said a squeaky voice. Everyone looked toward the door, seeing a tiny plump boy standing in the entrance. His hair was short and blond and his robes nearly swallowed him. He also had watery blue eyes and pasty skin.

 

“Who’re you?” said James.

 

“I-I’m Peter,” the boy wheezed. “P-Peter Pettigrew.” He was trembling from head to toe, like someone who'd seen a ghost.

 

“You alright?” Sirius asked, a bewildered expression adorning his features.

 

“F-fine, thank you.” Peter glanced timidly around the room. “Are any of these beds taken?”

 

“You can have that one over there,” Remus offered, pointing to the bed across from James’. Peter hobbled over to the bed and unpacked his things.

 

“It's very nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Remus.”

 

“James Potter.”

 

“And I'm Sirius.”

 

Peter gave a forced smile that made him look more constipated than friendly. He stripped off his robes and set about changing into his pajamas. James and Sirius watched him and began to follow suit.

 

Remus gulped. He had nothing against changing in front of the other boys. He himself was a boy after all. He was mostly self-conscious about the scars that littered his body from full moons. He didn't want to freak the boys out. Therefore, Remus grabbed his sleepwear and went off into the dormitory bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

“What's his problem?”  James said, buttoning his pajamas. “It's not like we were going to stare at him.”

 

“There's this thing called privacy, Potter,” chuckled Sirius. “Perhaps you've heard of it.” James snorted derisively.

 

“Where are you coming from, Pettigrew?” asked James, turning to Peter.

 

“I'm from M-Muggle London,” Peter stammered. “My family considered letting me go to Beauxbatons but changed their minds and let me come to Hogwarts instead.”

 

“Cool. My family's from Islington,” said Sirius. “It's where Grimmauld place is.”

 

“Grimmauld place?” squeaked Peter. “Isn't that where the Blacks live?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You're a _Black?_ ” Peter exclaimed.

 

“I am,” Sirius replied grimly.

 

“I've heard so much about your family! Is it true that they're the second oldest bloodline in the wizarding world? And the richest?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“My family's rich too,” James boasted. “I'm a Potter.”

 

“Wow! Really?” shrieked Peter. As Peter launched into a full on game of 20 questions, Remus stepped back out of the bathroom. Peter turned and gave Remus a hopeful look.

 

“What about you? Who are your parents?” he asked excitedly.

 

“Erm, my dad’s name is Lyall Lupin and my mum's name is Hope,” Remus responded. “My mum is a muggle and my dad is a wizard.”

 

“Oh,” Peter said. His expression changed from eagerness to despondency.

 

Sirius yawned and leaned back on his four-poster. “I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda knackered. I think I'll sleep for a bit.” He climbed underneath the covers and pulled his curtains closed.

 

Remus laid down on his own bed and prepared to do the same. Apparently carrying around a full bladder all day was deeply exhausting. James on the other hand stayed up and satisfied Peter’s curiosity with facts and tales about his family. Peter couldn't seem to get enough of James’s arrogance or prudence.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Remus was standing in a park. There were trees and plants all around him and squirrels running across the ground. A pleasant chatter of birds filled the air. Remus couldn't remember how he'd gotten there._

 

_There was something unusual about the park. Not only was it nighttime and all of the stars were out, but there also happened to be a full moon. Remus gazed up_

_at the bright orb, the light reflecting in his green eyes. He then looked down at his hands, turning them over to check the backs of them. He hadn't transformed. How odd._

 

_“Well, I might as well have some fun,” he said to himself. “This might be the only time I get to see the moon without clawing myself.” Remus proceeded to run through the park, kicking up soil with his heels._

 

_He climbed trees, kicked stones, and even chased an owl around the woods. Remus was having the absolute time of his life. At one point, he came across a lake that hadn't been there before. The moon reflected off of the crystal blue water, creating a beautiful mirror image on the surface of the lake._

 

_Remus grinned before removing his sweater and diving in. The water felt cool and smooth across is skin. He held his breath and dove underwater all the way to the bottom. Only to find out that he could breathe underwater. Wicked!_

 

_He swam and swam for what felt like hours. Normally, Remus was quite a lousy swimmer. There'd been several instances where he'd almost drowned because of his insufficient buoyancy. But here, he was practically a merman under the sea._

 

_Once he reached the surface again, he felt a familiar feeling in his abdomen. Bloody hell. He needed to pee, as always. Right when he was having fun no less._

_Remus peered at all the water around him. Should he? No, he couldn't go in the lake. That would be much too rude._

 

_He climbed out of the water and shivered. The chilly night air was just now hitting him. It caused a stinging sensation right where his bladder was, and he crossed his legs. Where could Remus go? The trees seemed like the best option, but something was keeping him from using either of them. He wasn't sure what it was._

 

_“There's probably a loo somewhere out here,” Remus reasoned. “I just have to look for it.”_

 

_Remus wandered through the park, searching for the bathroom he so desperately needed. The night owls were hooting loudly and he could hear the gentle hissing of snakes. The sticks and leaves crunched underneath his feet, echoing throughout the woods._

 

_The more he walked the more terrifying the park got. The moon was slowly disappearing, making the woods seem darker than it did before. It was starting to look more like a forest than just a simple park. It got colder. And the owls were_

_seeming a lot less friendly._

 

_Suddenly, Remus heard a low growl. He couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. It seemed to echo all around him._

 

_Remus whimpered and put his hands between his legs, crossing them tightly. He felt like he was six years old again, the age where he'd gotten bitten by Fenrir Greyback. His blood turned ice cold and his heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't stop the sense of foreboding that lingered around him._

 

_Out of nowhere, a wolf jumped out in front of him. Its grey fur was grizzled all over its body. Its teeth sharp as knives. Its eyes glowing full of malice and hunger. Its claws the size of fishing hooks._

 

_Remus let out a scream and tried taking a step back as the mangy beast prowled forward. But he was frozen. Remus could do nothing but stand there and wait for his impending death. If that wasn't bad enough, his bladder slowly released itself, urine pooling beneath his feet. It didn't matter though. He was going to die anyway._

 

_Without warning the ferocious wolf pounced, getting ready to feast on the small wizard. This was it. This was the final night of Remus's life._

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Remus woke up in cold sweat, looking wildly around him. He was in his four-poster bed. Remus quickly pulled his curtains back, observing the room. Everyone was still asleep in their beds with the curtains closed. James was snoring rather loudly, sounding eerily like the wolf Remus saw in the forest.

 

Remus let out a sigh of relief. Only a dream. He did however pat his sheets carefully, worried he might have actually wet himself like in his dream. Thankfully, the sheets were dry. He leaned back on his pillow staring at the ceiling, trying to slow down his rapid heartbeat.

 

 He was then reminded of an urgent need that apparently followed him out of his sleep. He still had to wee. Badly.

 

Remus clutched himself through his pajama pants and got out of bed. This was the second time he was desperate today. That's a new record. He stood up and marched in place briefly to keep from spilling his liquid. Then he made his way to the bathroom door.

 

Which was locked. Perfect.

 

Remus put his forehead against the door and looked down. Light shined through the gap near the floor, meaning someone must have been in there. Remus listened closely, hearing the unmistakable sound of water hitting water.

 

Great. Remus's teeth were almost floating and someone else was peeing.

 

Remus glanced at all the beds wondering who could be in the loo at this time of the night. It wasn't James; he could still hear him snoring. And it wasn't Peter because his arm was hanging off the bed. So that left Sirius. Remus looked a bit closer and saw that the curtains were drawn slightly on his four-poster. The bed was empty. Yep. Sirius was in the bathroom.

 

Remus shifted his weight from one foot to another. He wanted Sirius to hurry the hell up in there. Then, he realized that he didn't want Sirius to see him standing in front of the door as soon as he opened it. That would be mortifying. So Remus went and sat back down on his bed. He leaned forward, trying his best to contain the heavy torrent in his watermelon sized bladder. He almost lost it completely when he heard the toilet flush and the sink running.

 

When Remus heard the doorknob rattling, he quickly laid back down on his bed before the door opened completely. Sirius came walking out of the loo rubbing his eyes. Remus watched him closely as he climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over himself. However, Remus couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep instantly or if Sirius was still awake.

 

Quietly, Remus listened to Sirius's breathing and tried to determine if he was asleep or not. He pressed his hands against his crotch and twisted his legs like a pretzel. As much as Remus didn't want Sirius to see him doing a full on pee dance like some sort of toddler, he also didn't want to end up wetting the bed _while he was awake._

 

Just when Remus decided he couldn't wait a second longer, he heard Sirius's breath even out. Thank Merlin! Sirius was probably asleep now.

 

Remus remained as silent as possible getting out of bed. Once his feet touched the ground a strong urge slammed into his bladder, causing a leak. He pushed his hands between his legs, gripping himself tightly and crossing them.

 

“Ugh,” Remus groaned, bouncing on his toes. He immediately stilled when he heard Sirius shift on his mattress.

 

Little did Remus know, Sirius wasn't asleep at all. In fact he hadn't been able to sleep for the past few hours, waking suddenly from a terrible nightmare he had about his parents. He did however notice Remus squirming around on his bed and heard him groan loudly.

Sirius's curiosity peaked when he saw Remus stand up and do a brief potty dance before hopping off into the bathroom.

 

Sirius smiled. The spectacle he'd seen before him was totally amusing. He almost wished it was still going on. He did feel sorry for the boy though. It must have been torture having to wait for Sirius to exit the restroom just so he could use it. He had every right to be embarrassed.

 

When Remus came back, Sirius rolled over and pretended to be asleep. Remus must have bought it because pretty soon, Sirius could hear the brunet’s soft snores. The snores reminded Sirius of a gentle breeze, which lulled him to sleep.

 

The black haired lad slept well that night, his parents not once appearing in any of his dreams. All was well.


	3. First Year- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets in a bit of trouble sitting through Transfiguration class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here you go!

“Remus? Oi! Remus!”

 

The werewolf was brought out of his slumber by a boy shaking his shoulders. Remus opened his eyes slowly. Sirius came into focus, fully dressed and his hair combed.

 

Remus sat up, confused for a second before his eyes widened.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Kinda late, mate. Breakfast started half an hour ago. Class starts in ten minutes.”

 

“What!?” Remus yelped. He got out of bed quickly and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Why didn't you wake me up sooner?”

 

Sirius shrugged. “Didn't wanna disturb you. Besides, I thought you'd get up on your own. You look like someone who gets up early.” He glanced down at his watch. “You'd better get a move on. I don't want to know what happens to people who are late to McGonagall's class.” With that, Sirius left the dormitory and headed downstairs.

 

Remus rushed to get dressed and gather his necessities. He may have left behind a few textbooks but didn't dwell on it for the time being. He had a class to get to.

 

Remus ended up leaving the room with his shirt partially tucked in and his hair completely disheveled. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made a break for his Transfiguration classroom.

 

As he marched down the stairs two at a time and into the hallway, he became well aware of the sudden pulse in his bladder. He hadn't had time for his morning wee when he got up and was now paying dearly for it. Remus glanced longingly at a restroom as he jogged by it. Of course, he didn't have time to go in and out of the loo before the bell rang. He'd have to wait until after class.

 

A combination of speed and shortcuts caused Remus to enter the Transfiguration classroom approximately two seconds before the bell rang. Remus took deep breaths and placed both hands on his knees, feeling utterly exhausted.

 

“That was quite close, Mr. Lupin,” a shrewd voice commented. “One second later and you would have been late. I expect you won't let it happen again?”

 

Remus gazed up at the young woman standing before him. Minerva peered down over her rectangular glasses to look him in the eye.

 

“Er, yes ma'am, Professor,” Remus answered, straightening. He took one look around the room and his eyes immediately caught sight of Sirius and James sitting behind one another. Remus went and placed himself next to Sirius, reaching inside his bag to get a quill.

 

“Hey, you made it Remus,” Sirius whispered cheerfully.

 

“No thanks to you,” Remus responded, giving the older boy a glare.

 

McGonagall cleared her throat, effectively capturing everyone's attention. She then said, “Good morning, class. For those of you who’ve forgotten or weren't paying attention yesterday, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. In this class you will be learning the art of changing the form or appearance of an object or person. You will also learn the necessary skill of vanishing an object or making it reappear.

 

“Now keep aware that Transfiguration is highly dangerous and complex and should be practiced with complete care. There will be _ no  _ goofing off in this classroom and no acts of endangering yourself or others.”

 

Minerva sat down at her desk and stared closely at a piece of parchment. “I'm about to take attendance at the moment and then we will begin the first lesson. Black, Sirius.”

 

As Minerva went on, Remus felt the annoying pounding pressure inside his bladder. He shifted his butt around in his seat and tapped his fingers against the desk. Stupid Sirius. If only he'd woken him up earlier. Surely, Remus would have done the same for him.

 

Remus glanced sideways at Sirius, who was scribbling something on a piece of parchment. He then crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor behind his desk.

 

James noticed the paper and used his foot to drag it against the floor and picked it up with his hand.  He unravelled it and took one look at it, his eyes moving from side to side. After reading, James broke out a huge grin before writing something else on the parchment and balling it up, copying Sirius's previous actions.

 

Remus was so distracted by what was going on between the two that he didn't hear his name being called over and over again.

 

“ _ Lupin, Remus!”  _ McGonagall said sharply.

 

“Huh? Oh, present.” Giggles rang out through the classroom. Remus blushed as Minerva gave him a suspicious look before moving on.

 

Remus bounced his knees up and down. He had to wee, but he wasn't quite desperate yet. He figured he could wait a few minutes and then ask Professor McGonagall for a bathroom break. Simple.

 

McGonagall continued with attendance while Remus paid more attention to his full bladder. As if that wasn't bad enough, his throat also hurt a bit. He hadn't had anything to drink that morning and his tongue felt dry. Thinking about liquids made him even more parched, but it also made his bladder ache as well. These two conflicting signals were driving Remus mental.

 

_ Smack! _ A crumpled piece of paper flew to the back of his head. Remus turned sharply to retrieve the offending object, unballing it to read the note. 

 

It happened to be a conversation between James and Sirius:

 

_ Oi James. Ever wondered what would happen if we transfigured horns on top of McGonagall's head? _

 

_ It would be bloody brilliant! Perhaps we could give her a matching tail, my dad once taught me the spell for that _

 

_ Wicked! You've got to teach it to me. I once read a spell that makes people breath fire. It would come in handy, that spell :) _

 

_ What do you think, Remus? _

 

Remus frowned at the strange dialogue. It wasn't very nice. He picked up his quill and began to write out a response. 

 

He barely got a word written down when he felt a massive shadow cover his entire desk. Remus fearfully tilted his head up to see Professor Minerva McGonagall standing behind him and peering downward over her rectangular specs. Her lips were pressed in a thin line.

 

“Passing notes are we, Mr Lupin?” she said dryly.

 

“Um, I wasn't… I didn't mean to… I…” Remus stammered out.

 

“Surely you won't mind me reading this, would you?” Without waiting for an answer, Minerva picked up the parchment and read it slowly. As her eyes darted across the paper, Remus saw them narrow dangerously, her lips pressing even thinner.

 

After a while, McGonagall crumpled the paper back up and vanished it from her hand.

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor. There will be no more note passing.” With that, she walked back to the front of the classroom, standing regally as she began her lesson.

 

Remus squirmed side to side in his chair. His legs were already pressed together. He thought of crossing them, wondering if that would draw attention to himself. He'd embarrassed himself enough already.

 

Remus leaned forward and tried to pay attention to the important Transfiguration lesson. He opened his Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration textbook, following along as the Professor read aloud.

Remus had already read ahead a few chapters the day before but decided there was no harm in reviewing. However, it was quite difficult to focus on the lesson when his swollen bladder wanted his full undivided attention.

 

“Ooo,” he groaned, raising his hand. “Professor?”

 

Minerva cut her sentence short and stared sharply at the werewolf. “Yes?”

 

“Could I please go to the restroom?” He put his free hand on his lap, squeezing his thighs together.

 

“Mr Lupin, class just started not long ago. You should have handled your need during breakfast hour.”

 

“But… I overslept and didn't have time to-”

 

“That's quite enough out of you,” McGonagall cut him off. “As you can see, you’ve already caused a disturbance. Do you want more points taken from your house?”

 

“N-no, ma'am,” Remus muttered.

 

“Then I suggest you keep quiet. You're not a toddler. You can hold it until class is over.” Minerva looked back down at her spell book and continued where she left off.

 

Remus was dark red once she stopped scolding him. He felt like crying. Not only had he been denied access to the loo, but now he'd been berated in front of everyone. Sadly, Remus turned the page in his textbook, following along as she read.

 

Sirius frowned at the scene in front of him. That was a bit harsh, even for a teacher. It reminded Sirius of his own mother when he would ask to do anything and it made him mad. Sirius decided immediately that he did not like this professor and would do anything in his power to make her pay. His clever mind already came up with pranks and tricks to try on Professor McGonagall.

 

He took one look at Remus, who was sniffling and whimpering, before turning around to stare directly at James.

 

“Pssst! James!” whispered Sirius. James glanced up from his book.

 

“I have an idea for a fun prank we can pull on McGonagall,” said Sirius.

 

The dark haired bespeckled child gave Sirius a toothy grin. “I'm all ears,  Black.”

 

“Well, I was thinking we could sneak into her office and-”

 

“Would you both please SHUT UP?” demanded Remus. 

 

It came out louder than expected. Blushing, he covered his mouth with his hand while everyone in the classroom looked at him.

 

“Causing another disruption, Mr Lupin?” McGonagall said icily.

 

“No! I mean, I didn't-”

 

“Five more points from Gryffindor. The next sound I hear from you will result in an automatic detention.”

 

“Professor, I-”

 

_ “Understood,  _ Mr Lupin?” Minerva gave him a stern expression that silenced him right away.

 

“Yes ma'am,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Snickers could be heard throughout the classroom.

 

Remus didn't mean to yell at his friends. He was just very distracted by their murmuring that he couldn't concentrate on the lesson. He wanted to apologise but was unable to. And worse, his bladder gave a sharp jolt that let him know it needed to be emptied.

 

Remus crossed his legs and held himself, dignity be damned. It would be a lot more undignified to end up wetting the chair and the floor. He couldn't take the chance.

 

Remus  could feel his legs trembling with the effort of holding it in. He knew it was pretty obvious that he was quickly becoming desperate and he wished McGonagall would change her mind and let him go.

 

He looked sideways at Sirius and James, who gave him matching guilty expressions. Remus sighed and rested his forehead on his book. He couldn't stay mad at them. It was him that shouted, after all. Remus just hoped they'd stay quiet for the rest of the lesson.

 

_ I have to wee so bad,  _ he thought miserably.  _ How do I always get myself in situations where no toilet is available? It's not fair. I shouldn't have yelled at Sirius and James. Maybe the Professor would have let me leave if I asked again. Well I can't ask her now. Ooo. I have to go so, so very badly. _

 

Remus could feel tears welling up in his eyes. His bladder was slowly stretching and it strained against his belt buckle. Both hands were wedged between his legs but he knew that pretty soon it wouldn't be enough. He would have to leave the classroom as soon as possible.

 

Remus looked at the clock in front of the classroom. They still had forty minutes until Transfiguration ended. His bladder couldn't wait that long.

 

Feeling hopeless, Remus put his head on his desk and began to sob defeatedly. He made sure not to make noise to draw attention from the entire class, but he did cry loud enough for Sirius to hear.

 

The raven haired lad felt a pang of guilt deep down inside of him. It was his fault Remus was crying. He had neglected to wake up the brunet that morning and had gotten him in trouble. Remus probably hated him now. On top of that, from the looks of it, Remus was also bursting. 

 

Sirius wanted to kick himself. Of course he had to wee. Almost everyone did in the mornings. Thanks to Sirius, he'd been denied a trip to the bathroom and was forced to wait till class ended. It was all his fault.

 

_ What should I do?  _ he thought.  _ If Remus has an accident, he'll never talk to me again. I really looked forward to getting to know him. I have to think of something fast. He doesn't look like he can hold it much longer. _

 

Sirius looked around the room, searching desperately for an answer. At last he saw a familiar girl with red hair and green eyes. It had to be that girl he'd seen on the train yesterday. What was her name again? Rose? Daisy? Oh nevermind. This would work.

 

He took out his wand and aimed it directly above the girl's head. He gave it a sharp flick and a frog appeared out of nowhere, landing in the girl's hair. The result was instantaneous.

 

The girl, Lily Evans, reached up and patted her head. The frog hopped out of her hair and onto her textbook, causing her to scream shrilly.

 

The girl's voice alerted the entire class, including Remus. The professor tried to catch the frog but it hopped out of her grasp before she had the chance. The whole class laughed at the humorous scene of Professor McGonagall chasing a frog while Lily continued screaming her head off.

 

Once the reptile was apprehended and vanished, McGonagall glared angrily at the classroom, her eyes filled with ire.

 

“Who is responsible for this?” she demanded. The whole class stayed silent.

 

“Well go on. If someone doesn't confess, it's fifty points from the entire house.”

 

Protests and complaints rang throughout the classroom until Sirius finally stood up and said, “It was me. I summoned the frog, but Remus taught me the spell beforehand.”

 

Remus frowned. “No I didn't.”

 

McGonagall shook with anger. “Both of you! Out! You will be serving a detention this evening at eight. I expect to see both of you.”

 

Remus shuddered as he packed his satchel and stood up from his desk, Sirius doing the same.

 

“And if anyone else wishes to cause a disruption of any kind, you will be following them out the door,” said Minerva.

 

Remus bounced in place momentarily before leaving the classroom, Sirius right behind him.

 

“Why'd you do that?” Remus said angrily. “ I never taught you any spell.”

 

“I know, but I had to do something,” Sirius defended. “You looked close to pissing yourself and I didn't want that to happen.”

 

Remus shifted his weight and fought back the urge to hold himself. “Yeah, well now we both have detention. My parents will kill me when they find out.”

 

“So will mine,” Sirius said grimly.

 

Remus adjusted his satchel and and walked briskly down the hallway. He was sure he'd seen a bathroom on the way to class, and sure enough… there it was. Only there was one slight complication.

 

“Restroom’s closed, laddies,” said a middle aged wizard with long tangled hair. His name was Argus  Filch. He was pushing a mop back and forth across the floor inside the boys’ bathroom. A cat sat nearby, glaring eerily at Remus with her yellow  eyes. She hissed loudly, jarring Remus's overfilled bladder.

 

“Please, sir,” begged Remus, dancing in place. “It's an emergency. I really can't hold it.”

 

“You'll have to use another restroom,” Filch replied gruffly. Remus groaned frustrated before turning on his heel and exiting.

 

“What am I going to do?” Remus whined. He bounced on his toes and squeezed himself with both hands. This was the second time he'd been desperate in front of Sirius and it was  _ humiliating. _

 

“I’ll think of something, Remus,” Sirius assured him. “I'm sort of in a similar situation as you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked.

 

“Well, I drank a lot of tea and pumpkin juice at breakfast.” Sirius grimaced slightly. “It seemed to have gone right through me. Be grateful you don't have a weak bladder like me, Remus. Otherwise you'd be in a lot more trouble.”

 

Sirius shifted his weight from one foot to the other before a look of realization appeared on his face. “I believe there's a bathroom that no one else uses in the corridor below us. A prefect told me about it.” He frowned. “I can't remember why no one uses it, though.”

 

“Who cares? As long as there's a toilet in it, I'm on board.” Remus crossed his legs and swung his hips from side to side. Sirius gave him an odd look, a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

 

“It's this way, I think. Follow me.” Sirius sidled his way down the narrow staircase, Remus hot on his trail. 

 

They turned a corner, finding themselves at the end of an unfamiliar passageway.  The walls were lit with torches and velvety drapes decorated the corridor. Remus shivered as the temperature dropped rapidly with each timid step they took.

 

“I believe this is the door he was talking about,” uttered Sirius. He reached for the brass knob and eyed the sign on the door. “Ah, wait. It's the girls’ bathroom.”

 

Remus was past the point of caring. He made an inpatient noise, which prompted Sirius to open the door anyway. 

 

They both stepped foot in a gloomy bathroom with tissues and sawdust littering the floor. There were candle stubs on the wall, dully lighting the dark room and a cracked mirror hung on the wall with a row of chipped sinks underneath. Sirius took note of the damp floor, wondering why there were so many water puddles.

 

“Huh. So this is what the girls’ loo looks like,” Sirius commented.

 

Remus sidled up to the first wooden stall, pushing open the door. He received quite a shock when he saw someone already there.

 

“Aagh!” he shrieked, falling backwards on his butt. A girl was floating over the toilet seat wearing a spotted nightgown and thick round glasses. Her hair hung in two long braids and she had the saddest expression Remus had ever seen.

 

“You two shouldn't be in here,” she whispered airily. “Who are you?”

 

Remus trembled nervously as he got up off of the floor.

 

“I'm Remus and this is Sirius,” answered the werewolf. “ Wh-who are you?”

 

“I'm Myrtle,” the girl replied sulkily. “I'm the ghost that haunts this bathroom. No one ever comes to visit me here. I don't know why.”

 

“Are there ghosts in every bathroom?” Sirius asked fearfully.

 

“No, only this one.” Myrtle sighed softly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I just n-needed to use the loo, Myrtle,” said Remus. “Sorry for disturbing you. The boys’ restroom was being cleaned.”

 

“Go ahead then,” Myrtle murmured. “I won't look.” She rested her bony chin in the palms of her hands, tears rolling down her face.

 

Remus rushed to the next available stall and closed the door. A few seconds passed before Sirius heard water dribbling  and Remus moaning loudly. Myrtle paid no attention to it.

 

Hearing Remus relieving himself caused a strong pulse in Sirius's bladder. However, he remained in front of the door. Unlike Remus, Sirius was uncomfortable going in front of others. He'd have to wait until he was alone in order to empty his bladder.

 

At last, Remus exited the stall and washed his hands. He didn't notice that Sirius never left his place to use the toilet. Remus dried his hands on his shirt and looked at the girl crying in the stall.

 

“Well, um, we'll see you around, Myrtle,” Remus said awkwardly. 

 

Myrtle snorted.

 

“That's what they all tell me,” she said bitterly. She watched sadly as they both left the loo.

 

“Do you think she'll haunt us if we don't come back?” asked Remus.

 

“Nah. I'm more worried about the detention we have later today.” Sirius pushed both hands in his pocket and shuffled his feet. “Let's get out of this hallway. It's really creepy.”

 

“I second that,” said Remus, climbing up the stairs to the top of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably warn you that I won't be updating as often as I'd like to. Classes just started where I live, meaning I won't be able to work on it that much. But please send feedback and let me know what you think should happen next! I take requests.


	4. First Year- Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's James's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's been kicking my ass this year. This chapter's a bit shorter than the others, and don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the story. Enjoy!

  _Come_ _on_ , _come_ _on_. James crossed his ankles and leaned forward over his desk. There were five minutes left in class and he was seconds away from bursting.

 

 Professor Flitwick, the dimunitive Charms teacher, took no notice of the poor boy's desperate state. Not that there was much he could do about it anyway. There was a strict bathroom policy: No student was to leave the room within the first and last ten minutes of class. Unfortunately, it was near the end of class by the time James realized his need.

 

  James Potter was gifted with a creative and active mind that sometimes overlooked small things such as when he needed the restroom. It wasn't entirely his fault.

 

  The bespeckled lad wanted to hold himself so badly, but his pride won over his desire. Sirius sat right next to him, and was likely to notice.

 

  Much to James's relief, the bell finally rang, dismissing the class. However, Flitwick wasn't done talking.

 

  "Your homework tonight will be to write a paragraph briefly summarizing the spell we discussed today. Have it ready by the beginning of class tomorrow; I will be taking it then."

 

 James quickly packed away his things and stood up, waiting for Sirius. The dark-haired boy took his time putting his things away, which made James slightly impatient.

 

  Once they made it in the hallway, James shoved his hands in his pockets. His bladder ached from all the liquids he put in there that morning.

  

 While Sirius chattered away about Charms, James focused more on finding a loo. He briefly wondered when he last used one.  
Hmm. He hadn't gone that morning, as he was too eager to start breakfast. He didn't go last night before bed, either.

 

 

 James swallowed hard as he realized it had been nearly eighteen hours since he'd last empied his bladder. Eighteen hours worth of tea, water, and pumpkin juice! How had he not noticed already?

 

  Whining softly, James pressed his thighs together as best as he could while he was still walking. Sirius seemed completely oblivious to James's fidgeting since he was still talking.

 

  "Can you believe we have homework on the first day, as if detention isn't bad enough? I only did it to help Remus, and then that hag just had to punish us. I feel a bit bad for Remus though, don't you? It wasn't his fault for being dragged into it but I suppose it's better than being humiliated in class, isn't it James?"

 

 "Uh huh," James mumbled, not really listening. He had something more important to focus on.

 

  "Oh! By the way, I think I left my Herbology textbook in the dormitory. Come with me to get it, will you James?" said Sirius.

 

 James's heart fell somewhere in his stomach. At this point, he wasn't sure how long he could hold it. He had to choose between telling his friend how badly he needed to go, or staying silent and waiting until he got to the common room. James could feel his legs starting to shake with the effort to hold it all in.

 

  "S-sure, Sirius," James heard himself say. He winced as his friend grabbed his wrist and hauled him up the staircase. There were a lot more stairs than he expected.

 

  Once they got to their dormitory, James had both hands between his legs and was bouncing on his toes. He had to wee so bad! Sirius had finally let go of his friend and set about searching for his textbook.

 

  "Found it!" Sirius called after checking his trunk. "Alright we better leave before...." His voice trailed off when he caught sight of his friend standing by the door. "James?"

 

  James was bent double with his hands squeezing himself as tightly as possible. His legs were twisted pretzel-style and he wore a pained expression. Sirius gasped, dropping his book and running to the boy's side.

 

  "James, what is it?" Sirius said panicked. It didn't quite take a genius to guess what was wrong.

 

  "Have... to pee..." James grunted, his voice strained. "I... waited... too... long."

 

  "Blimey, mate! Why didn't you say something?" James didn't answer. Sirius nervously ran his fingers through his hair as the boy bounced some more.

 

  "Well, go then!" ordered Sirius. "You don't need my permission, Potter."

 

  James chose that very moment to look Sirius in the eye. Even though his glasses were a bit fogged, Sirius could see fat tears streaming from the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks.

 

 "I c-can't, Sirius," said James. "If I move, I-I'll have an accident. Th-there's nothing I can do."

 

  The poor boy seemed to be seconds away from sobbing. Sirius was once again caught in a situation where he was the one responsible for preventing an accident.

 

  The first time happened in Diagon Alley. His mother had left him in charge of his younger brother, Regulus Black. They were wandering though a ginormous bookstore when Regulus suddenly stated that he needed the loo. Very urgently. Sirius had to carry his younger brother to the nearest restroom, where he had just made it, preventing an accident. Reflecting back on this gave Sirius an idea.

 

  "James, I'm going to carry you to the toilet. Will that be okay?" Sirius asked.

 

  James hesitated a bit before nodding. In one swift movement, Sirius scooped his friend up bridal style and walked to the bathroom as fast as he could without dropping him. As soon as they entered, Sirius put him down and watched as the desperate boy shuffled toward the toilet.

 

  James clenched his muscles as tightly as he could while he carefully removed his hands from his legs. A tiny spurt leaked out as James tried to unzip his pants. Sirius frowned when he noticed James taking longer than he expected to relieve himself.

 

  "Can't... get my zipper... down," James answered the unspoken question.

 

  Hearing this, Sirius came to the rescue. He grabbed hold of James's zipper and forcefully yanked at it. Sirius had dealt with many stuck zippers in the eleven years he'd been alive. They were a complete nuisance to deal with.

 

  "Hurry!" James pleaded. He could feel his control slipping away as Sirius pulled at his stubborn zipper. When Sirius gave it a particularly sharp tug, James's bladder gave way. James quickly pushed Sirius's hands away from his pants as a dark, wet patch formed in his groin area. James fought hard to cut off the stream, but to no avail.

 

 "No no no no no," James whined as his bladder released full force and splashed on the tiled floor. Sirius could only watch as his friend slowly relaxed while his trousers steadily grew darker. After a minute or two, his stream tapered off, replaced by the sound of James sobbing quietly.

 

 Sirius wasn't sure what to do next. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he also didn't want to embarrass him more by acknowledging that James had wet himself. Eventually, Sirius's big brother instincts won over as James's sobs grew stronger. He walked over and gently rubbed circles on his lower back.

 

 

 The bell rang loud and clear, but at the moment Sirius didn't care. James was no longer wailing, but he was still sniffling pitifully.

 

  "You're going to tell Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" James said, wiping his nose on the back of his wrist.

 

 "No, of course not. Why would I tell the professor on you?" Sirius asked.

 

  "You'll get in trouble for being late. It's my fault. If only I hadn't wet myself like a toddler." Sirius could feel James's shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Before he could work himself into hysterics again, Sirius pulled him into a hug.

 

 "James, calm down. I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone what happened. It's perfectly fine."

 

 James looked up at the dark haired boy through tear-stained glasses. "You swear?"

 

 "I solemnly swear."

 

 James smiled, but quickly bit his lower lip nervously. "But what'll we tell Professor Alder? Surely he'll be wanting an explanation for why we're late."

 

  Professor Alder was the Herbology teacher.

 

  "I'll think of something," Sirius said reassuringly. "Perhaps I'll tell him you ate too much food and got sick. He might even let you skive off class for today."

 

  James grinned. "Thanks, Black. You're a really good friend."

 

 "Don't mention it, Potter," said Sirius. "Now let's find something to clean this up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really sorry for the long absence. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Remember, I still take requests if you have any.


	5. First Year- Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius fulfill their detention with Professor McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Sirius desperation.

"You ready, Lupin?" asked Sirius, as Remus finished re-reading his Herbology essay.

  
"As ready as I'll ever be," the werewolf replied dejectedly. It was close to 7:50, ten minutes before their detention with Professor McGonagall.

 

Sirius shifted slightly, biting his lower lip. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, mate. It's not your fault for getting detention."

  
Remus waved his hand dismissively. "Don't apologize, Sirius. I should actually be thanking you; you did get me to a bathroom after all."

 

"Yeah well," Sirius scratched absently behind his head and glanced toward the loo. "Speaking of bathroom."

  
The black haired boy walked quickly inside the toilet the four of them shared and closed the door behind him. Remus gave a deep, heavy sigh before rolling up his essay and sticking it in his bag.

  
Checking the watch he usually kept hanging from his pocket, he realized they had about six minutes to get to Professor McGonagall's class. Not wanting to be late and risk getting in trouble, Remus walked up to the bathroom door and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

  
"Sirius, we have to leave right away," he called out. "Please hurry up, you don't want us to be late, do you?"

  
Sirius, who was in the middle of relieving himself, stopped suddenly. He frowned, trying his hardest to get his stream going again. But it was no use, he was just too nervous. Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to pee with someone directly on the other side of the door.

  
Washing his hands, Sirius got his bag and followed Remus as he hurried down the stairs. Each step sent a nudge to his not-quite-empty bladder.

  
When the boys arrived in the Transfiguration classroom, they noticed McGonagall wasn't there. There were rows and rows of empty chairs and a barren desk at the front of the classroom.

  
Remus and Sirius tooks their seats, staring absently at a statue perched next to Minerva's desk. The tiny figure was in the shape of a cat. It seemed to be staring ominously back at them.

  
"Wonder where the Professor is," murmured Remus.

  
"Maybe she forgot we had detention and decided not to show up," Sirius replied hopefully. This gave him a perfect chance to run to the toilet before the teacher arrived.

  
However, just as the boy was leaving his seat, the cat statue moved. Turns out it wasn't a statue at all.

  
Sirius gasped as the small animal leaped in front of him and transformed into a tall, grown woman wearing a pointed hat and burgundy robes.

  
"Where do you think you're going, Mr Black?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

  
"I was just... erm..." Sirius struggled to find words, as he was still taken aback by what he'd just seen.

  
"Sit down this instant. You will not be leaving until you've fulfilled your punishment."

  
Sirius obediently took his seat at his desk. Remus nervously played with his fingers as McGonagall cleared her throat.

  
"Now, I'm sure you both know why you're here. As I stated very clearly at the beginning of class, there will be no goofing off in this classroom and no acts of endangering yourself or others. You two have purposely violated this rule and must now face the consequences."

  
She waved her wand, allowing words to appear on the chalkboard in front of the classroom. It said, in fancy cursive, "I will not cause a disruption while Professor McGonagall is teaching."

  
"Since this is your first offence," Minerva continued, "you must write the sentence displayed on the board 250 times, numbering each sentence as you go along.

  
"Take as much time as needed. Neither of you are permitted to leave the class until you've finished your sentences."

  
Hearing this caused a sharp spasm through Sirius's bladder. Even though he didn't have to go that bad, the uncomfortable feeling was still prominent.

  
"You may begin." Minerva walked around her desk and sat in her chair, pulling out a thick novel. Anyone seeing her would guess that she had nowhere to be and would willingly be there all night if she had to.

  
Remus picked up his quill, dipped it in ink, and began writing. Sirius followed suit, occasionally drumming his fingers against the desk, or tapping his feet restlessly.

  
The black-haired lad was growing bored fairly quickly. Writing the same sentence over and over was hurting his hand, and he found it difficult to sit still. Partially because he still had to pee.

  
On his 25th sentence, Sirius raised his hand.

  
It took a while for Professor McGonagall to notice, as she was deeply engrossed in her novel. Once she did notice Sirius's hand, she pulled her glasses down the bridge of her nose and peered over them.

  
"Yes, Mr Black?"

  
"May I please go to the bathroom?" Sirius asked.

  
"No, you may not," McGonagall replied, returning to her novel.

  
Sirius frowned. "Why not?"

  
"Because as I do recall, you are not permitted to leave until you've finished your sentences."

  
Sirius huffed before bouncing slightly in his chair, catching the attention of Remus Lupin.

  
"Please? I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

  
"I'm afraid not, Mr Black. Please do your work."

  
Remus was a bit confused by the spectacle he'd just witnessed. Had Sirius not gone to the bathroom just twenty minutes before then? Perhaps his bladder was weaker than Remus thought.

  
_Or he's probably just trying to get out of detention_ , argued a small voice in the back of his mind.

  
However, Remus couldn't help but observe Sirius's subtle squirming and his feet tapping against the floor, although it could have been due to restlessness.

  
Thirty minutes passed. Sirius was steadily becoming desperate. His fingers gripped his quill tight enough to snap it in half. Every few minutes he had to shift in his chair to ease the pressure off of his bladder.

  
Twenty more minutes passed. By then Remus had already finished his sentences, counting them carefully before turning them in.

  
Reluctantly, he packed his quill and his ink bottle back into his satchel and walked out of the classroom, leaving his friend behind.

  
Meanwhile, Sirius still had about 80 more sentences to complete. He bit back a moan as his bladder pulsed angrily, urging Sirius to hurry up and finish his paper.

  
He wrote a bit faster, not caring how untidy his handwriting was. One hand was slowly creeping toward his lap, threatening to hold himself in front of the Professor. Sirius gritted his teeth as he continued to write.

  
Only thirty more to go. Sirius lost track of how much time had passed by. It seemed like an eternity.

  
His bladder was starting to swell, sticking out through his shirt. Sirius wanted to loosen his belt buckle a little, just so it wouldn't press so hard against his tummy. However, he also wanted to finish his paper as soon as possible and couldn't afford any delays.

  
Sirius rocked back and forth in his chair, legs crossed, thighs clenched. He was actually quite surprised McGonagall wasn't saying anything, considering he sat right in front of her and made no effort to hide his desperation.

  
_Come on, Sirius. You can do this._ Sirius gave himself a brief pep talk as he finished the last ten sentences. _Not much longer now. Just a few more words and then that old hag can let you piss._

  
Hearing the word 'piss' caused a small spurt to leak into Sirius's pants. Quickly, he shoved his free hand between his legs while his quill hand wrote faster than ever before. He could swear smoke was rising from the paper.

  
At last, the final letter 'g' was written at the end of his 250th sentence. Sirius triumphantly scrawled his name at the top of his parchment, adding the date as well.  
Then, without thinking, he stood up fast with his paper in hand.

  
That had almost been his undoing. Gravity hit his bladder harder than any punch could. Sirius bent double, crossing his legs so tight it felt painful. He leaned one hand against his desk for support while the other one holding the paper pressed against his crotch.

  
Professor McGonagall looked up from her book just as Sirius straightened up. She raised an eyebrow.

  
"Finished, Mr Black?"

  
"Yes ma'am," Sirius wheezed. He stumbled over and handed his parchment to Minerva.

  
The Transfiguration teacher adjusted her glasses as she checked his paper. She hummed in approval as everything seemed to be in order.

  
"Can I go now?" Sirius begged. It took every microgram of willpower not to perform a full on potty dance in front of McGonagall.

  
"Not quite yet." Minerva turned to face Sirius with the sternest expression she could manage.

  
"Please enlighten me as to why you thought it was a good idea to conjure a frog in the first place. Surely you had known better than that."

  
Sirius bounced in place.

  
"Please, Professor," he whined.

  
"Answer the question," said Professor McGonagall.

  
Sirius groaned and talked as fast as he could. "My friend Remus had to go to the loo because I woke him up late this morning and you wouldn't let him go and so I conjured a frog so he wouldn't have an accident and it wasn't his fault and now I'm about to have an accident and I have to go really, really bad please let me go Professor please please please I can't hold it much longer!"

  
It was then that Minerva seemed to notice the poor boy's desperate state. Sirius quite literally had himself in a vicelike grip while crossing his legs around his hands. A small whimper left his mouth as tears built up in the child's eyes.

  
"Goodness, why didn't you say something before?" Minerva cut Sirius off before he could answer. "Nevermind, it is entirely my fault. I should have let you handle your need when you asked me the first time."

  
She stood up and gently rested her hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Because it's an emergency I will let you use my office restroom. Is that alright with you?"

  
Sirius nodded. Any bathroom would suffice.

  
"Good. Follow me, dear." Minerva took Sirius inside her office where a small loo resided. It had golden wallpaper and crimson flooring, very similar to McGonagall's robes.

  
Sirius rushed inside the loo, closing the door behind him. As he scrambled to undo his belt buckle, he felt another spurt run down his leg. It lasted five seconds before he could cut it off.

  
_Oh, the hell with it_. Reaching into his back pocket, Sirius took out his wand and muttered a quick incantation.

  
Instantly, his belt disappeared along with his button and zipper to his trousers. How he was going to get them back, he did not know, nor was he worried about it at the moment.

  
Sirius immediately took his position in front of the toilet and waited to release the violent tsunami inside of him.

  
At first his nervous bladder was reluctant to empty itself, knowing Professor McGonagall was on the other side of the door, possibly listening. Sirius spent a good minute squirming and whimpering as his desperation reached excruciating levels.

  
Thankfully, his bladder decided that being empty was more important, as Sirius finally relaxed and started weeing. He closed his eyes and put one hand against the wall to steady himself, his legs growing weak.

  
Once he finished and washed his hands, Sirius was faced with the problem regarding his pants. Now that the button and zipper were missing, he had trouble keeping his trousers from falling to the floor. He didn't learn the spell for conjuring them yet.

  
McGonagall was waiting by the door when Sirius came out. Seeing him awkwardly holding his pants by the waistband, she waved her wand. Sirius's pants were magically repaired, zipper and button in place, much to his relief.

  
"Thanks" he said.

  
"You're very welcome, Mr Black," said Professor McGonagall. Her expression turned serious.

  
"I'm very dissapointed for what happened earlier." She sighed. "Nevertheless, I'll try to be more flexible with my bathroom policy. You may go now."

  
Sirius got his things and walked briskly out of the classroom. Upon ascending the staircase, he could still feel a dull ache in his bladder. It might have been from holding it too long.

  
Remus, who was about to settle in for the night, glanced up just as Sirius walked in. For some reason, Sirius's face was flushed and he had an arm wrapped around his waist.

  
"You okay?" Remus asked, knitting his eyebrows.

  
"No," mumbled Sirius, rubbing his stomach. "It hurts."

  
Remus had a feeling it had something to do with his friend's bladder. He didn't say anything about it.

  
"Well, good night then." Remus climbed underneath the covers and turned facing away from Sirius.

  
James and Peter were gone for some reason, probably getting some last-minute snacks from the kitchen.

  
Sirius briefly thought about telling them what happened in detention, but decided against it. That would be his secret to take to his grave, it was just too embarrassing.

  
Little did he know that his brown haired friend was harboring a secret of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my story despite the long pauses in between. And thank you for the kudos as well. You are all awesome.


	6. First Year- Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus runs into a bit of trouble. Bullying involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I don't really know much about Mulciber and Avery, so some of these descriptions are made up. I apologize if that upsets you.

Two weeks had passed since their first day of Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius, and James had grown closer since their three separate "incidents" had occurred. Peter wasn't quite as close to them as he should have been, but he got on with them fairly well. He was the only boy who didn't know of James's accident.

 

Every morning started out with a normal routine. James and Sirius usually woke up the earliest to get ready, not wanting to miss breakfast.

 

Remus was in no way a morning person. He usually woke up the latest, right after Peter. His nightmares often kept him awake for part of the night, causing him to crave a few more minutes of sleep when it was time to get up.

 

Because of his sleep schedule, Remus would often stay in bed with a painfully full bladder. This was either because he was too tired to get out of bed, or the loo would be occupied. More often, it was the latter.

 

James and Sirius developed a habit of teasing Remus every morning. They would do things like poke his stomach, make hissing sounds in his ear, or hog the bathroom for what felt like hours. It wasn't unusual to see Remus doing an embarrassing pee dance outside the loo, pleading for James to hurry up.

 

Not everyone was spared from this prank either. Sometimes Remus would get back at them by magically locking the bathroom door, or charming their zippers to become stuck.

 

James would take unbearably long showers and have everyone outside waiting for him to finish. Sirius had to run out of the dormitory and use the restroom in the hallway because of James's antics.

 

Of course, there was always a limit. Sirius would often take pity on Remus and let him come inside the loo when he saw he was suffering too much. And Remus would cancel the zipper charm just as quickly as he had cast them because he felt guilty.

 

The three of them shared a close bond that no other person could break. They trusted one another, they relied on one another, and they helped one another. In the short time they've known each other, they became the best of friends.

 

Which brings us to an incident that happened not long after Sirius and Remus's detention.

 

The three of them (plus Peter) were in Potions class, laughing and sharing stories about their other classes. Professor Slughorn was telling them the many uses of tree bark, which they occasionally wrote down.

 

"Oh, I wish you could've been there, Remus," James said in between giggles. "Sirius was fifty feet in the air, crashing into trees and flagpoles. It's lucky Madam Hooch and one of the prefects got him down, or else he would've fallen to his death."

 

Remus chuckled, wishing he'd witnessed it in person. Sadly, he had spent the afternoon in Professor Dumbledore's office, discussing what would happen during a full moon.

 

 _And remember Remus, you mustn't tell anyone that you're a werewolf, not even your closest_ _friends_ , Dumbledore had warned. _There's no way of knowing what may happen._

 

A feeling of dread came over Remus as he remembered his words very clearly. His attention was brought back to the conversation when James started cackling.

 

"That's not even the best part," he laughed, lifting his glasses so he could wipe the tears from his eyes. "Apparently, Sirius had to wee very badly, which is why he flew so terribly. He nearly wet himself once he was back on land."

 

"It's not funny!" Sirius protested, though he was laughing as well.

 

It was true. Sirius was quite nervous seeing as he'd never actually flown a broomstick, so his bladder filled up twice as fast. James never let him hear the end of it.

 

"Oh, you're right," replied James. "It's absolutely hilarious! You were almost as bad as Peter!"

 

Poor Peter. The blond boy who was barely coordinated on solid ground didn't do much better in the air. He actually smashed through one of the windows on the second floor.

 

"I don't suppose you were much better," challenged Remus, writing down a few notes.

 

"He was actually quite decent," Sirius admitted. "One of the best fliers out there, James was. I bet he'd be great for the Quidditch team next year."

 

"I'm sure you would also," James said fairly. "You were alright compared to the others. You just need to stop crashing into stuff."

 

While the four of them laughed at James's joke, Professor Slughorn, the very large teacher at the front of the room, wrote instructions on the board for a potion they would be making that day. It was called Toadbreath Potion, a concoction that made the unfortunate consumer belch uncontrollably until given an antidote. No one knew why he was teaching them how to make this.

 

"Alright class. You know where the ingredients are. Pair up and get to work!"

 

James and Sirius worked with each other while Remus worked with Peter. Neither Remus nor Peter were particularly excellent at Potions, but they were decent enough together.

 

"It says we have to cut the ginger roots into even pieces before adding them in" Remus said, squinting at the board. "Do you know how to cut evenly?"

 

"I- I think so," answered Peter, picking up a dull knife.

 

Remus set about grinding the pixie eggs into a fine powder, sprinkling it in the boiling cauldron. As he started stirring counter-clockwise, there came a sudden twinge in his lower abdomen. All of the tea and pumpkin juice he had that day caught up to him, right in the midst of an important assignment.

 

"Peter, what are you doing?" Remus asked frantically. "You're supposed to add toad spleen to the potion. Toad spleen, not frog spleen."

 

Peter paused, as he was in the process of tipping the wrong ingredients into the cauldron. "There's a difference?"

 

Remus groaned. He wasn't in the mood for this. His bladder was filling quickly and he knew he couldn't just abandon the potion while taking a bathroom break. Remus didn't exactly trust Peter to handle the potion in his absence.

 

The potion was starting to turn a frothy green. Remus quickly poured in the ginger roots before stirring it as hard as he could. Peter nibbled anxiously at his fingernails.

 

"Not too fast, Remus," Peter warned. "The instructions say to stir slowly every five minutes for half an hour. Then it'll be ready."

 

Remus bit his lower lip. Half an hour? He couldn't wait that long. The pressure in his bladder was already getting more intense, and it wouldn't be long until Remus was dancing in place.

 

He peered over at James and Sirius's potion. Theirs had already turned vivid orange, the color it was supposed to be. Just a few more minutes of stirring and they'd already be done and ready for grading.

 

Remus couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of James and Sirius's progress. They could leave the classroom whenever they wanted and not have to worry about their potion exploding.

 

Meanwhile, Remus was on the edge of maintaining control over his bladder. He refrained from holding himself and instead opted to cross his legs and bounce a little. He tried not to show any outward signs of needing to wee.

 

Sirius, being ever so observant, noticed the pained look on his brown- haired friend's face. He also noticed the constant fidgeting and his fists clenched by his sides. It wasn't hard to guess the problem.

 

Sirius frowned at the sight of their unfinished potion. It was supposed to be boiling by now. Instead, it had black smoke pouring from it, not to mention the substance was much too thick. Remus seemed too preoccupied with something else to realize that.

 

Sirius reached over and tapped his friend's shoulder. Remus flinched at the unexpected contact, turning to face the dark-haired boy.

 

"Do you need any help?" Sirius asked. Remus's face turned an interesting shade of pink.

 

"W-what?" said Remus, shifting nervously.

 

"With your potion," Sirius clarified. "It looks like it's burning."

 

He was right. Remus and Peter's concoction began emitting a strange smell similar to burning socks. Sirius grabbed the wooden ladle and stirred it clockwise, separating the ingredients and stabilizing the potion. He then added a few blades of knotgrass to further reverse the damage and give it an orange hue.

 

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said earnestly. Peter smiled gratefully.

 

"No problem. Oi James. Mind coming to help out a bit?"

 

James took over, mixing the potion while Sirius cut up more ginger roots. Seeing the liquid swirling in the cauldron reminded Remus of the liquid inside of his bladder.

 

"Erm, guys? I have to wee," said the werewolf. Remus bounced slightly and twisted his hips from side to side.

 

"That's alright, we'll keep an eye on it until you get back," James assured.

 

Remus smiled before hurrying to the front of the classroom. After receiving permission from Professor Slughorn, he bolted out of the room clutching a hall pass.

 

 _Click! Click! Click!_  Remus's shoes echoed through the dimly lit hallway as he searched for the nearest restroom. He wasn't used to wandering around underneath the castle by himself, but it was a dire situation.

 

At last came the familiar door marked Boys. Remus shoved the restroom door open and went inside.

 

He wasn't expecting anyone else to be in there, let alone two seemingly older boys. One had long, tangled red hair and dark freckles while the other one had a mop of dark brown hair and pasty skin. Neither looked very friendly.

 

"Hey, Avery," said Matthew Mulciber, the dark-haired boy. "Look what we have here."

 

"What?" snapped a different voice. A red-haired wiry boy— went by the name Jonathan Avery —came out of one of the stalls. Once he caught sight of Remus, his face broke into a nasty grin.

 

"Well, well, well," he mused. "If it isn't a Gryffindor."

 

"What're you doing down here in the dungeons?" asked Mulciber, leaning casually against the bathroom counter.

 

"I have Potions class down here," Remus answered carefully.

 

Even though all three of them were first years, both Mulciber and Avery seemed to tower over the small boy. They could easily take him in a fair fight.

 

"Yeah, well this loo's for Slytherins only," Avery sneered. "Why don't you go on up and use your own loo since you Gryffindors think you're so much better than everyone."

 

Remus knew he couldn't make it up three flights of stairs without having an accident. It had already gotten to the point where he had to hold himself to keep from flooding the bathroom.

 

"Please," he begged the other boys. "I just came to use the toilet. I'll be gone right before you know it."

 

"I don't think this kid understood us the first time," Mulciber told his friend.

 

He seized Remus by the shirt collar and pinned him against the wall, letting the door slam loudly.

 

"Gryffindors aren't welcome down here," Mulciber said icily. "What part of go on up and use your own loo do you not understand?"

 

Remus's legs were shaking from both fear and desperation. He tried to put his hands between his legs, but his arms were pinned against his chest by Mulciber.

 

"Alright, alright, I'll leave!" pleaded Remus. "Just please let me go."

 

The boys weren't finished. Avery had a mischievous gleam in his eye that terrified the small werewolf.

 

"Not quite yet," snickered Avery. "We like to teach our enemies a lesson before we send them away."

 

Avery spread his fingers and pressed his palm against Remus's abdomen, right where his distended bladder rested. Remus whimpered as the boy put pressure on his swollen stomach, threatening to cause an accident. He squirmed and tried to shift his body away from Avery's hand.

 

"Aww, does the poor baby need the potty?" Mulciber taunted. Remus was nearly crying. It hurt so bad, and Avery was heartlessly pushing him towards his limit.

 

At last Mulciber let go of Remus, letting him fall to the floor.

 

"Go on! Get out of here!" ordered Mulciber. "Don't ever come here again, or we'll make it much worse for you."

 

Remus tried to stand up without spilling his liquid, but Avery had other ideas. Avery kneed Remus in the bladder one last time before he had a chance to fully stand. That was all it took.

 

Remus's bladder completely gave way, drenching his black trousers. At first it wasn't noticeable until a puddle grew underneath the small boy. Remus didn't even bother getting up. He miserably sat in the warm puddle while Mulciber and Avery cackled up a storm.

 

"I don't believe it! The Gryffindor wet himself like a little baby!" laughed Mulciber.

 

Remus pulled his legs against his chest and hid his face in his knees. His racking sobs filled the bathroom as Mulciber continued to tease him.

 

"What's the matter? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. Why don't you go show your friends how  _heroically_ you pissed your pants?"

 

Eventually, the two Slytherins left him alone, walking out of the restroom. Remus quickly ran the the nearest stall and opted to hide there for... oh... maybe the rest of the school year.

_____________________________________________

"He's been gone a while," commented James, cleaning up the rest of the potion ingredients. Both of the potions had scored an O.

 

"You're right. What's taking Lupin so long?" said Sirius. It had been more than twenty minutes since Remus had bolted out of the classroom. By then, Sirius was starting to need the toilet himself.

 

He walked up to Professor Slughorn's desk and said, "Professor, can I be excused?"

 

"Absolutely," the Potions master replied.

 

Sirius walked briskly down the hallway, wondering what happened to his friend.

 

When he entered the bathroom, the first thing he registered was a strong acidic smell and soft crying. Sirius spotted a large yellow puddle next to the door and immediately concluded what happened.

 

Sirius knocked on one of the stalls. "Remus?"

 

No answer. The only thing heard was more crying.

 

Sirius crouched low and peeked through the gap at the bottom of the door. Remus was sitting on the floor in a fetal position, shaking with every nerve-racking sob.

 

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, already guessing what it was.

 

"Go away," came Remus's half-hearted reply.

 

"I'm getting one of the professors if you don't tell me what happened" warned Sirius.

 

There was a short silence. The stall door clicked faintly when Remus finally opened it and stood before the black haired lad.

 

Sirius's heart ached at the sight of his friend. Remus's eyes were red and splotchy and tear streaks stained his pale cheeks.

 

"Are you alright?" Sirius said tentatively.

 

They both sat leaning against the bathroom wall as Remus told the boy what happened regarding the Slytherins. As each second passed, Sirius got more and more livid.

 

"So the Slytherins did this to you?" Sirius shouted angrily. Remus nodded, not meeting his eyes.

 

"Those horrid bastards! Oh, wait until I tell Professor McGonagall. They'll pay for what they did, I'll make sure of it."

 

"Sirius, wait!" cried Remus, just as Sirius was getting up. "You can't tell anyone."

 

"Why not?" demanded Sirius.

 

"It's embarrassing. No one can know that I wet myself like some three-year-old."

 

"Well, we can't just let them get away with it," argued Sirius. "No one hurts my friends and walks away."

 

"Promise you won't tell," begged Remus.

 

Sirius didn't say anything.

 

"Promise me!"

 

"Alright, I promise," Sirius said reluctantly. Remus sighed in relief before wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

 

"Should I bring you back some clean clothes?" asked Sirius. Remus blushed deeply and nodded.

 

"If it isn't too much trouble, yes," responded Remus.

 

Sirius stood up and walked out of the restroom, anger burning bright inside of him.

______________________________________________

Later that night, Sirius waited until everyone was sleeping before shaking James awake. James blinked tiredly before sitting up and yawning.

 

"What is it?" he asked Sirius.

 

"It's Remus."

 

"What about him?" James asked.

 

Sirius climbed on top of James's bed and sat cross-legged facing his friend.

 

"Remember earlier when Remus took too long in the loo?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well he had an accident. It wasn't his fault though. He told me two Slytherins made him do it. And they laughed at him for it."

 

"Slytherins?" James said, wide awake now.

 

"Mulciber and Avery to be exact. Those two gits Snivellous hangs out with. They wouldn't let Remus use the toilet."

 

"I don't believe it. What kind of tossers don't allow people to use the toilet when it's right there?" James fumed.

 

"Keep your voice down," Sirius hissed. "Anyway, Remus told me not to tell anyone. But I will make them pay no matter what. It wouldn't be fair to him if I didn't."

 

"How do you, I'm sorry, _we_ plan on getting back at them?" James asked curiously.

 

Sirius grinned. "We'll do to them exactly what they've done to Remus."

 

They both went silent as Remus shifted in his sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty kudos! This chapter is a gift for all the people who still read my story. You give me life. Thank you!


	7. First Year- Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets desperate in Charms class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer than the other chapters. I apologize for the chapter delay, hopefully I'll be updating more consistently in the future.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, James?" whispered the raven haired lad.

 

"This was _your_ idea, remember?" snapped his bespectacled friend.

 

It was half-past midnight and they were inside the library, observing the Restricted Section. Naturally, they weren't supposed to be there given the fact that some of the books were rather dangerous. However, the two boys were perfectly hidden thanks to James's Invisibility cloak.

 

"I know that, I'm just making sure," said Sirius. He shifted uncomfortably. "And are you positive no one can see us?"

 

"Absolutely. My dad gave me this cloak for my sixth birthday. It's worked ever since, he couldn't see through it at all."

 

"Alright", Sirius replied, his voice sounding reassured.

 

"What exactly are we looking for, anyway?"asked James.

 

"Not sure," admitted Sirius. "Just something that will show us how to do advanced magic. Stuff the professors don't teach us."

 

"Oi look, I found something." James pointed up at a thick leather book on the topmost shelf. It was titled 'Expert Wizardry'.

 

"I can't reach it," James said, frowning.

 

"Allow me." Sirius pulled his wand from his robes and muttered _Accio_! The book fell from the shelf and landed hard on the floor. The sound was deafening.

 

"Bloody hell, Sirius, someone might hear us!" hissed James.

 

"Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly. "I just read about that spell a few days ago. Wanted to try it out."

 

James scoffed. Picking the book off of the floor, he dusted it off before carefully opening it.

 

"Woah," he whispered.

 

The first page had a picture of a wizard standing on top of an unconscious giant, tied up in ropes. The wizard was shaking his fists triumphantly and waving his wand around.

 

Underneath the photograph was a paragraph describing a complex hex that could seemingly take down creatures larger than giants.

 

"Let me see," said Sirius. He muttered _Lumos_ and held his wand up to the page to get a better view.

 

"Wicked," Sirius said, awestruck. He turned the page, revealing an equally impressive photograph.

 

It was a picture of a very ugly witch, her face covered in warts and spontaneous hairs, her eyes and nose completely disfigured. The woman raised her wand and said a short incantation while simultaneously flicking it. Instantly, her face changed from hideously grotesque to younger and more beautiful. Her ragged hair grew longer and straighter. Her sallow skin appeared healthier and her eyes shined brighter.

 

"These are incredible, James," said Sirius. "How come they aren't teaching us this? This stuff would be really useful outside of school."

 

"I dunno, Sirius," replied James, his features carrying a hint of uneasiness. "This looks a lot like _dark_ magic. I don't think we should be using this."

 

Sirius ignored him, flipping through more pages. The spells were more and more complex and drastic as he went along.

 

A few pages showed the disastrous consequences if a spell was done incorrectly. James tried his best to forget the gruesome images displayed in the book.

 

"How do we even know these spells work?" said James. "What if they do something permanent to us? We could get in trouble, or worse, maybe end up in St. Mungos."

 

"Potter, do you want revenge on those Slytherins or not?" Sirius remarked.

 

"Of course. I just think we—"

 

"Then stop worrying so much! As long as we're careful, we'll be fine. Honestly, James..." Sirius shook his head and closed the spellbook, tucking it away in his robes.

 

"Let's go before someone sees us."

 

Together, the boys sidled their way out of the library, concealed underneath the cloak.

___________________________________

 

Remus sprinted down the long hallway, his bladder throbbing inside his abdomen. His shoes squeaked across the freshly mopped floor, leaving a trail of small footprints behind him. Sure, Filch would probably strangle him afterwards, but he didn't care at the moment.

 

He had just arrived from a double period of Potions class and was in dire need of a restroom. Ever since the embarrassing event that took place in the Slytherins' loo, Remus was hesitant to leave the classroom before the bell. As ridiculous as it seemed, the werewolf feared he would get ambushed by Mulciber and Avery once more, even if he went to the "Gryffindor" bathroom. It was a chance he wasn't willing to take.

 

Remus skidded to a stop, finally making it in front a door labeled Boys. He burst inside the (thankfully) empty bathroom and rushed to one of the urinals.

 

Situated, Remus sighed in relief. Three hours worth of liquid poured down the drain as his bladder slowly emptied. His muscles were becoming weaker, he noticed; he was having more trouble holding it any longer than a few hours. This may have been because Remus could hardly get through a day without bursting to pee.

 

As Remus was finishing up, the bathroom door swung open and hit the wall behind it. A small figure with long, black hair came in.

 

"You've left something in Slughorn's classroom," Sirius said, handing Remus his school bag. "You ran off so quickly, you've forgotten it."

 

Sirius wasn't going to pretend he didn't know the cause of the brown-haired boy's strange behaviour. After all, he himself had witnessed Remus after the Slytherin  incident. The more Sirius thought about it, the more furious it made him.

 

"Oh, thank you," said Remus.

 

Remus slung the bag over his shoulder and finished washing his hands, while Sirius stood by with his hands deep in his pockets. After he finished, the two boys left the facilities.

 

"It's not too late to tell one of the professors, Lupin." Sirius walked with Remus down the hallway to the next class. He spoke softly, but clear enough for Remus to hear.

 

Remus knew immediately what Sirius meant. A tight knot formed in his stomach just from the memory. He shook his head, his short brown locks bouncing as they moved.

 

"No, Sirius, it's much too embarrassing," he answered. "I'm fine. I just need to move past it."

 

Remus didn't meet Sirius's eyes, but he could practically feel the skeptical look he was receiving from his friend.

 

To Remus's relief, Sirius didn't press the subject.

 

Ever since they found the book in the library, James and Sirius had been putting their newfound knowledge to good use. Not in the way you'd expect.

 

You see, both of them had a mischievous streak that often took over in certain situations. The two boys made a habit of playing pranks and causing trouble in different areas of the school, mainly the Great Hall. This gave them the reputation as the youngest troublemakers in all of Hogwarts.

 

Their next class was Charms with Professor Flitwick. Sirius and James usually sat next to or behind one another while Remus sat with Peter. James was already there when the two boys arrived, his school bag resting on the available desk next to him, making sure it was reserved only for Sirius.

 

Remus took his usual seat near the back of the classroom. Peter, the chubby blond boy, was nowhere to be seen. Most likely he was once again in the hospital wing with a stomach ache from eating too many sweets.

 

Two hours into the lesson, and Remus was already starting to feel pressure inside his abdomen. Barely noticeable, but still there nonetheless. This was getting ridiculous.

 

He bounced his knee up and down, paying more attention to the lesson rather than his gradually filling bladder. It was a double period after all; he still had at least an hour until class ended.

 

Lily Evans, a red-headed girl that sat two rows across from Remus, looked up from her textbook. Something was distracting her. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she was determined to find out.

 

Lily peered over toward the front of the classroom. Potter, that annoying boy she'd met on the train, wasn't making any noise. Neither was Black, his awful sidekick. This was odd, since they were usually the most noisy students in the entire class. Those two gits were constantly disrupting the lecture.

 

Black seemed to be worried about something. His eyebrows were furrowed and he occasionally kept glancing over his shoulder at Lupin.

 

It was then that Lily caught Lupin moving from the corner of her eye. The brown haired boy subtly bounced his knee and shifted in his chair. It wasn't too disruptive, but it made Lily anxious just looking at him.

 

She cleared her throat.

 

"Ahem."

 

Immediately, Remus looked up from his textbook, stilling his legs. His cheeks flushed bright red when he realized his actions. For the next minute or two, Remus tried to sit perfectly still, conscious of his embarrassing movements.

 

Professor Flitwick tapped his wand on the side of the blackboard, effectively gathering everyone's attention.

 

"Alright class. Textbooks away," he wheezed. "We will be moving on to a new subject: Water Charms."

 

Lupin grew noticeably tense at the mention of those two words. Lily couldn't fathom why.

 

"The Water Charm is a more complicated spell than the ones we've practiced recently," Flitwick went on. "It's a spell that conjures clean, drinkable water at will. It can either appear as a solid substance or it can spray out of the end of your wand, very similar to a garden hose."

 

Lupin went back to bouncing his knee, a bit faster this time. The tension in his body hadn't lessened.

 

"And now, who would like to demonstrate the spell for the class? Anyone? Ah, yes! You there, come right up front."

 

A black haired, bespectacled boy walked to the front of the class, clutching his wand.

 

Lily bit back a snort. Potter? That arrogant boy was going to practice a difficult spell? This should be interesting.

 

Potter stood facing the class, raising his wand slightly.

 

"The incantation is _Aguamenti_ , Mr Potter. Say it with me. _Agua-MEN-ti_!" said Flitwick.

 

The boy repeated the incantation, flicking his wand at the same time. A giant mass of water appeared out of thin air, floating over the heads of the many shocked students sitting at their desks.

 

Lily was stunned to say the least. Potter of all people managed to perform a complex charm? On the first try, no less! A small part of her was torn between jealousy and amazement.

 

"Excellent! Wonderful execution, Mr Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor." The diminutive teacher clapped along with the other students as James took his seat, the large ball of water still suspended overhead.

 

"That was a very fine Water Charm you've performed. Though I must ask, how have you managed to get it right on the first try?" said Professor Flitwick.

 

"I did a bit of reading," James replied. He turned his head and winked at the dark-haired boy sitting next to him.

 

Remus was moving around an awful lot, Lily noticed. She couldn't help but peek in his direction, wondering how the brown haired lad became so antsy.

 

Perhaps it was the water. The immense ball of liquid was still floating up above near the ceiling. Did Lupin have a fear of getting splashed?

 

"Now that you're all aware of what a Water Charm looks like," said Professor Flitwick, "I want you to write a three paragraph essay explaining the different situations in which a Water Charm is needed. Your essay must be no less than 12 inches long. I will be measuring, I assure you."

 

Remus drummed his feet against the floor, the uncomfortable pressure only getting worse. Of course, any logical person in his right mind would've asked for the loo right then and there. Sadly, the werewolf wasn't thinking straight. He continued to shift in his chair, wondering how much time was left until the class ended.

 

Lily was at a loss. For some reason, she just couldn't ignore the boy's strange actions. Why was Lupin so restless all of a sudden? Being the quietest and most mild-mannered student in the classroom, Lupin wasn't usually one for fidgeting.

 

Suddenly the boy bent double in his seat, hissing as mutedly as possible. His eyes were closed tightly as he grimaced, using all of his willpower not to hold himself.

 

Realization dawned on Lily. Of course. He had to wee, didn't he? That made the most sense given his current posture. Lupin was hunched so far over on his desk that it looked painful.

 

One quick glance at the clock showed that there was still at least 30 minutes left of class. Lily couldn't understand for the life of her why the brunet wasn't asking for the loo. He clearly needed it. Now that she was aware of Lupin's desperation, it became more obvious as time went on.

 

Lily eyed the water ball floating about. Poor Lupin. The liquid must have been wreaking havoc on his bladder. No wonder the Water Charm made him so nervous.

 

Lily kept a close eye on Lupin while also trying to write her own essay. The boy took no notice of her, as he was more occupied with his own problem.

 

Remus wiggled from side to side in his chair, sitting up straight. Hesitantly, he peered down at his lap, fearing what he might find. His lower stomach had expanded quite a bit, poking out from underneath his shirt. Wincing, he balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his thighs.

 

He would not hold himself. Remus was eleven for Merlin's sake! Only babies held themselves and danced about like toddlers. He was nowhere near a baby, thank you very much.

 

Sirius took a brief look over his shoulder at Remus. There was clearly something off about him. The brunet was staring intently at his lap, and he was unable to sit still.

 

Knowing Remus had already gone to the loo not too long before class, Sirius chalked it up to nervousness. Remus, after all, was known for being rather timid. Sirius wished he was sitting next to him so he could help ease his discomfort.

 

Remus was moving around so much, it made Lily tempted to ask for the bathroom for him. His parchment and quill were left untouched, and Professor Flitwick was bound to get angry at the sight of his unfinished assignment. Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

 

She wanted to help the poor lad, but she wasn't sure how. His useless friends were unaware of his predicament.

 

Hmm.  Perhaps Lily could find a good enough excuse to get him to leave the classroom.

 

The red haired girl stood up with her finished essay and made her way to the front on the classroom. When she got there, she placed her parchment on Flitwick's desk and leaned over so that only the professor could hear her.

 

"Professor?" Lily whispered.

 

"Yes, my dear, is something wrong?" asked Flitwick.

 

"It's Lupin, sir. He seems very ill, and I don't know what's wrong with him."

 

Lily took a tentative glance toward Remus before turning back to the teacher.

 

"Maybe he should go to the Hospital Wing," Lily suggested.

 

Professor Flitwick stared past the young girl at the brown haired student sitting in the back. She had a point, the boy did look a bit peaky. Remus was trembling in his seat, arms wrapped around his stomach, appearing as though he may vomit at any moment. He supposed a visit to Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hurt him.

 

"Yes, perhaps you're right, Miss Evans," Flitwick replied slowly. "You wouldn't mind escorting Mr Lupin to the Hospital Wing, would you?"

 

"No, sir,  I don't mind." Lily walked to the back of the classroom, attracting unwanted attention from James and Sirius.

 

"Oi, what's she doing?" said Sirius. James followed Sirius's gaze over to where Lily was.

 

Remus had his head down and his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on anything besides his throbbing bladder. He didn't realize someone was standing next to him until he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

 

Remus flinched so violently, it startled both him and Lily. She quickly withdrew her hand, frowning.

 

"Professor Flitwick told me to take you to the Hospital Wing," Lily told him. "You look rather ill."

 

Remus felt his face heating up. Had his actions really been that conspicuous?

 

"Can you stand?" Lily asked, her voice laced with worry.

 

Remus swallowed thickly. "I- I think so."

 

He pressed his thighs together, carefully rising out of his seat. A small spurt leaked into his boxers, which he tried his hardest to ignore.

 

Lily took Remus's arm and draped it over her shoulder, holding him upright. His legs were shaking too much to stand on his own.

 

"Wait, what happened?" James demanded, leaning forward in his seat. "Is Remus alright?"

 

"I'm fine, James," Remus answered unconvincing. His voice was much higher than it should be.

 

Sirius and James, along with the rest of the class, watched incredulously as Lily helped the brunet stand up. Lily then waddled out of the room, Remus in tow.

 

Sirius hadn't noticed anything wrong with Remus earlier. What was going on?

 

Lily guided Remus a little ways down the hallway and around the corner, out of the eyesight of passing students. A restroom was located nearby, next to the Hospital Wing.

 

When Lily finally let go of Remus, the boy wasted no time shoving both hands in his pockets and crossing his legs.

 

"You can walk there by yourself, right?" Lily asked cautiously. "Or do you need me to help you?"

 

"N-no, thank you. I'll be fine." Remus bent over slightly at the waist, wishing Lily would leave so he could hold himself freely. Not that he wasn't grateful for her good deed.

 

"Well, go on," said Lily. She didn't think she could take another minute of seeing him uncomfortable. If Lily were allowed, she would have dragged him into the restroom herself.

 

Remus didn't need to be asked twice. Uncrossing his legs, he turned and made a break for it, dashing off to the toilet. Part of him wanted to be embarrassed for doing a pee dance in front of a girl, but he had a bigger issue to worry about.

 

As soon as she saw Remus enter the restroom, Lily sighed with relief. She hoped Lupin actually made it when he got in there. Dealing with an accident would be a harder problem to solve.

 

This was definitely the strangest thing she'd seen at this school... well, besides magic of course. Lily never thought someone could be so shy to the point where they can't even ask for the loo.

 

A few minutes later, Lupin came out of the restroom. His pants were thankfully dry and his face was bright red. The brown haired boy stared determinedly down at his shoes, muttering a quiet 'thank you' as he approached Lily.

 

"You're welcome," Lily responded, giving him a smile. Remus looked up to meet her eyes, reluctantly returning her smile.

 

As he started to make his way back to Charms class, Lily rushed to stop him.

 

"Wait!"

 

Remus turned around mid-step.

 

"The Hospital Wing," said Lily. "I was supposed to take you there. Remember?"

 

"Oh, right," Remus said sheepishly. He went back down the hallway, turning to enter said room. Lily found herself smiling a bit longer than usual.

 

Lupin seemed nice, much different than the stupid gits he hangs out with. Lily almost wished to have a proper conversation with him. Get to know him better. Perhaps make him a little less shy.

 

Lily shook her head at the thought. No, there was no way Remus could be any different from Black and Potter. Knowing them, he was probably heavily influenced by their trouble-making.

 

Besides, what would Severus think if she were to suddenly become friends with another Gryffindor? He'd surely feel left out.

 

Giving the hallway one last look, the red head went back around the corner, walking to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

  
  



	8. First Year- Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius plot their revenge on Mulciber and Avery. Meanwhile, the approaching full moon takes a toll on Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No omorashi in this chapter. But plenty in the next one ;)

"Did you get the ingredients?"

 

James shook his head, smiling broadly. "No, not all of them. But, I did manage to nick these. I think they'll do nicely until we can get the rest."

 

Earlier that day, James and Sirius had been browsing through the Expert Wizardry book, hoping to find a way to get revenge on Mulciber and Avery.  So far, they hadn't gotten much luck. Most of the spells were far too dangerous to use on other students. Some of the other spells were a bit too weird, almost sickening.

 

Sirius suddenly pointed out a peculiar potion recipe on the very last page. The title was 'Potus Elixir', and below the words was a picture of a glass bottle with some type of blue substance inside.

 

"Drinking Potion?" said James. "Huh. Wonder how this is supposed to help us."

 

"Keep reading," said Sirius. His mouth had stretched into a wide grin.

 

Apparently the 'elixir' was actually a remarkably strong diuretic used in certain types of wizarding medicine. It was not intended to be consumed on its own, as it can cause severe bodily damage such as kidney disease and UTIs.

 

"Looks easy enough to make," Sirius commented eagerly, despite the warning. "The ingredients are fairly common. I bet we could get them right here in school."

 

Sirius's grin was starting to take up most of his face. It was pretty clear how excited he was now that he'd found a suitable revenge tactic. James, however was not as appetent as the other lad.

 

"Mm. I dunno, Sirius."

 

James, for some reason, had the same apprehension as he did when they first got the book. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not to trust any of the content that was in the pages. In fact, the only spell out of the book he did feel comfortable using was the Water Charm he performed the other day.

 

"What? Oh, come on Potter! Don't tell me you're having second thoughts already."

 

"I'm not," James contradicted. "Of course not. I'm all for getting revenge on those filthy Slytherins, but I don't want to get in trouble for it. What if something goes wrong?"

 

Sirius assumed a pensive demeanour, peering up at the ceiling of the dormitory. "I suppose you're right. Those pages do look a bit dodgy." Sirius drummed his fingers absently against his thigh, deep in thought.

 

James chewed his lower lip, pondering what they should do next. Eventually, he sighed.

 

"I guess we could make the potion," James resigned. "But we have to make sure it's safe before we use it. We can't have anything permanent happening to Mulciber and Avery or Dumbledore might expel us from school."

 

Sirius's face brightened. "We could test it on ourselves.  We'll both take turns trying out the Potus Elixir and see if we get different results. That way you and I will know if it's safe enough to use."

 

"But what if something happens to _us_?" James asked incredulously.

 

The black haired boy shrugged. "Madam Pomfrey rarely asks questions. Remember the time you got Snape to grow a tail?"

 

James snickered. "Yes, that was awesome. Alright, we'll do it."

 

Later in the day during their Potions hour, James stole a few necessary materials from the storage room. Professor Slughorn, who'd fallen asleep halfway through the class, was none the wiser.

 

Sirius managed to nick some ingredients from the Hospital Wing while feigning an illness during lunch hour. Madam Pomfrey had been conveniently attending another student as Sirius completed his heist. However, she did get a little suspicious when Sirius magically recovered from his fake illness in a matter of 15 minutes.

 

Sirius transferred the various herbs and roots from his pocket onto the four-poster bed. James did the same, pushing the materials into a small pile so that they would be easier to hide if someone were to walk in at the wrong moment. Remus was out in the library while Peter was off doing who knows what, so they were safe for now.

 

"Alright, what ingredients are we missing?" said Sirius.

 

James flipped through the spell book, ticking the materials off his fingers. "Let's see, we've got the newt skin… the wormwood… daisy petals… hmm… Ah, yes! We need dandelion roots, stink sap, and Niffler hairs."

 

James frowned. "Wait, but where will we find Niffler hairs? It's not a very common ingredient. I don't think Slughorn even has any."

 

"Hagrid does," Sirius pointed out. "I saw him with a Niffler just yesterday. I'm sure he won't mind giving us a few hairs. We can tell him it's for a Potions assignment or something."

 

"Brilliant." James beamed impishly, rubbing his hands together. "Those Slytherins won't know what's coming for them."

 

_________________________________________

 

Remus's eyes snapped open. He was thrown out of his uneasy slumber by a violent lurch in his stomach. Oh no.

 

Covering his mouth, Remus jumped out of his four-poster and hurried to the bathroom across the cold floor. He barely made into the room before the contents of his stomach spilled all over the sink and the counter. He groaned, retching again as his stomach continued to send angry signals.

 

The full moon was arriving soon. Every few days before the moon, Remus would always have to brave the sickness that came with it. He absolutely hated these days, as they made him feel utterly miserable.

 

In fact, Remus hated everything about being a werewolf. The sickness, the clawing, the lack of self-awareness… everything. If there was a way to get rid of this awful curse, he'd take it with no hesitation, no matter the consequences.

 

Nothing good came from being a lycanthrope. Everyone in the wizarding world made sure of that.

 

Remus groaned once more. The strong stench of bile and whatever he ate that day filled the entire loo, making him want to vomit all over again. His throat felt raw, like he'd just finished coughing up unclouded acid. The constraint in his stomach had diminished significantly, not that it made him feel any less disgusted.

 

Wiping his mouth, Remus stood up from his hunched position over the sink. In doing so, Remus made the mistake of seeing his reflection.

 

It was awful. The brown haired eleven-year-old may as well have been around for hundreds of years. His green eyes were red rimmed and glassy. The dark circles showed signs of weariness to such a degree that shouldn't be possible for a child. His skin was sickly pale, giving him a skeleton-like appearance. And if that wasn't scary enough, a single strand of grey hair clung to the top of the brunet's head.

 

Remus wanted to cry. He was nothing more than a freak on the inside and outside. He didn't deserve friends like James and Sirius. He certainly didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts.

 

Deep down he knew that if anyone found out about his secret, all of the things he held dear would be taken away. His friends, his family, his favorite school… all gone.

 

Remus didn't know exactly what the Ministry did to unregistered werewolves, but the rumors alone were enough to convince him that his life would only be utter hell in their hands. It was a matter of time before he would slip up and get carted away to be dealt with by the Ministry of Magic.

 

Once the nausea subsided, Remus trudged back to his four-poster, crawling onto the cold mattress. As he tried to fall back asleep, his mind was trying to decide what excuse to use for his absence during the full moon. No doubt James and Sirius would be wondering why he wasn't at school that day, so he needed to be prepared.

 

He felt warm… too warm. Remus kicked away the thick fleece covering the bed, shivering unexpectedly. Curling his thin body into a small ball, the werewolf drifted into a fitful sleep.

 

_________________________________________

 

"I'm not sure what's wrong. He was like that when I woke up."

 

"Well, could it have killed you to go and get Madam Pomfrey? Honestly, Peter, how useless can you be?"

 

Remus woke up to the cacophony of Sirius shouting at the top of his lungs while the poor blond boy cowered in fear. He sat up slowly, his head pounding violently.

 

"Wha- what's going on?" Remus murmured groggily.

 

Sirius's head turned sharply at the sound of Remus's voice. His angry expression turned to a more worried one.

 

"James ran off to get the school nurse," said Sirius. "We thought something happened to you."

 

"What do you mean?" As Remus started to rise from the bed, he was painfully aware of a damp patch underneath his back and legs. He had an idea of what it might have been.

 

"Well, we heard you puking in the bathroom last night. At first, I thought it was nothing to worry about. But then this morning you started shaking and crying and we didn't know what to do. I tried waking you. Peter was supposed to go tell the school nurse—" Sirius sent a dirty look in Peter's direction. "—but that didn't work out. You were sweating very badly, we thought you might drown in your sleep. Are you okay?"

 

Remus sighed with relief knowing it was only sweat he was sitting in. For a moment, he thought it was something much worse.

 

"I'm alright," he assured them. For some reason, his voice was extremely hoarse.

 

Sirius definitely wasn't buying it. "Are you sure? Madam Pomfrey will be here any minute. I'm certain even she had never seen someone as sick as you before."

 

Right on cue, a bespectacled lad and a middle-aged mediwitch came flitting through the door. The mediwitch wore an old-fashioned nurse's uniform, complete with a long, pallid dress and a matching cap.

 

"Oh, I see he's awake." Madam Pomfrey rummaged through the medical bag she brought with her and pulled out a thermometer.

 

"Open wide, dear," she ordered.

 

After taking Remus's temperature, it was revealed that he had a high fever. So high that it surprised Madam Pomfrey that he wasn't vigorously convulsing. His skin was scorching to the touch and the poor kid's face was scarlet.

 

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing immediately," said the mediwitch, closing her medical bag. "I wish to examine you further from there."

 

"But I'm fine," Remus halfheartedly protested. "I don't need the Hospital Wing, ma'am."

  

Madam Pomfrey ignored his whinging, pulling out her wand. " _Accio wheelchair_!"

  

"No excuses, young man," she scolded lightly, grabbing the wheelchair as it rolled in. "I care deeply about the health of each and every one of my students and I refuse to ignore a child in need."

 

Little did Remus know, Madam Pomfrey was well aware of his lycanthropy. She was also careful not to let Sirius and James know the cause of his sickness. She turned toward the three other boys in the room.

 

"If Professor McGonagall asks, please inform her that Mr Lupin will be in the Hospital Wing for the duration of her class," requested Madam Pomfrey. She gently helped Remus out of the four-poster and into the rolling seat.

 

"Wait, what's going to happen to Remus?" James took hold of Remus's wheelchair before she could push it away.

 

"Nothing bad, I assure you," said Madam Pomfrey. "I'll simply be administering healing potions and other methods of treatment to Mr Lupin if necessary. Hopefully your friend will be in and out of the Hospital by this evening."

 

Hearing this, James visibly relaxed and let go of the wheelchair. Sirius waved as the mediwitch pushed Remus out of the dormitory.

 

"We'll come by and visit, Remus!" called Sirius. James waved along with him and watched the door close behind them.

 

The boys then turned to one another. Based on their faces alone, they seemed to be asking the same question.

 

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked. He was nervously biting at one of his fingernails, something James had never seen him do.

 

"I honestly don't know," the bespectacled boy replied. "His fever came out of nowhere. Besides, with Remus gone it'll give us more time to test out the Potus Elixir."

 

"Right," Sirius said, nodding. The worried look returned to his face. "I hope Remus gets better, James. That was downright terrifying."

 

"Yeah," James agreed. "We'll know by the afternoon."

 

The three of them ate breakfast in silence, usually discussing unfinished homework with the brown haired boy. In Remus's absence, James, Sirius, and Peter had practically nothing to talk about.

 

Transfiguration class went by very slowly. Professor McGonagall was reviewing the same lecture over and over, purely because one person (Peter) couldn't get it right the first time. James and Sirius were quick to succeed in transforming their feathers into flobberworms while Peter just wasn't as lucky.

 

"Your flobberworm still has a quill attached to it, Mr Pettigrew," said Minerva. Judging by the tightness in her voice, even she was becoming slowly irritated.

 

Herbology went by just as languidly. The only interesting event that took place was when Professor Alder's tie got caught in the maw of a Venus Fly trap. Sadly, anyone who laughed lost five points each for the entire house. It was a remarkably depressing day for Gryffindor that evening.

 

Sirius and James, as promised, visited Remus that afternoon. The brown haired boy laid on the white bed reading an Herbology book. He turned his head slightly as his two friends entered the Hospital Wing.

 

"H'lo," hummed Remus, closing his book. He smiled when he saw the gift James brought.

 

"You didn't come to lunch, so I thought you might want this," said the bespectacled boy. James handed Remus a napkin-wrapped treacle tart drizzled in chocolate syrup.

 

Remus beamed in appreciation, storing the treat on the small table next to his bed. While he was thankful for the kind gesture, Remus felt a bit too nauseous to eat anything sweet at the moment.

 

Sirius tilted his head, silently reading the title of the book in Remus's hand.

 

"You're actually reading Herbology while you're still sick in bed?" Sirius said incredulously.

 

Remus nodded. "My mum and dad will be really upset if I fall behind in my classes. I can't let a thing like a fever get in the way of my studies."

 

James scoffed. " _I_ certainly wouldn't be studying if I had a fever. I probably wouldn't even come to school."

 

Remus laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Speaking of school… I, er, won't be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow or the next day."

 

James and Sirius gave matching befuddled expressions. "Why?"

 

Remus swallowed thickly. "Well, because, um, Madam Pomfrey thinks I'm too ill to stay in school…  so I'm going home to rest."

 

"Too ill?" echoed Sirius.

 

"Is your fever that bad?" James reached across the bed and rested his palm on Remus's forehead.

 

"It's gotten better," said Remus, moving James's hand away. "It's just that Madam Pomfrey thinks it's best for me to go home. So I can, er, heal more quickly."

 

 _The lie sounded much better in my head,_ Remus thought. Seeing the doubtful look on Sirius's face made Remus more on edge. He didn't like lying to his friends, of course, but the alternative would have resulted in much greater consequences.

 

"You're not leaving permanently, are you?" said Sirius.

 

"No," Remus replied quickly. "I won't be gone long. It's just for a day or two, I promise."

 

There was a brief moment of tentative silence.

 

"Alright," said James after a minute, his concerned expression unchanging. "If Madam Pomfrey says you have to go home, I guess we'll see you then."

 

"We'll miss you," Sirius blurted out. He stared down at his feet, unable to hide his downtrodden emotions.

 

Remus's heart swelled at those simple words uttered by Sirius. Still, he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that came over him. He was going to be at home in a basement clawing himself to death for an entire night. It felt like a massive secret to keep from his friends.

 

"It's only two days," Remus said reassuringly. "I'll be back once the weekend begins. Then, we can all go back to having fun."

 

Neither of his friends seemed convinced. Sirius's eyes seemed glued to the floor at the moment and James had a strange look on his face. It held a mixture of worry and doubt.

 

Despite it all, the bespectacled boy smirked.

 

"Such a shame we'll have no one to mess with first thing in the morning, huh Sirius?" James laughed, nudging said boy with his elbow.

 

Sirius smiled, at last meeting Remus's eyes. "Yeah. I suppose we'll have to go after Peter instead. I'll bet his bladder's just as small as yours, Lupin."

 

"Oi!" Remus reached down and poked Sirius's stomach with his index finger, earning a giggle from the raven haired lad. "Hark who's talking. Yours is by far the smallest, Black!"

 

The three of them shared a laugh, capturing Madam Pomfrey's attention. She eventually ushered Sirius and James out of the medical room, telling them that Remus needed rest. They waved goodbye to the brown haired boy before heading off to the dormitory.

 

__________________________________________

 

"We have to test the potion at some point, Sirius," James said firmly. "Whether you like it or not."

 

"I know." Sirius let out an impatient huff, crossing his arms. "I just don't see why _I_ have to test it out first."

 

All morning long, Sirius had been putting off drinking the potion, claiming that it wasn't the appropriate time. He had a point, as they couldn't test the Potus Elixir during class for fear of something going horribly wrong and having to bear the wrath of one of the teachers. And they couldn't test it during lunch either because neither of them knew how long it would last.

 

However, their classes had ended hours ago and the dorm was conveniently empty at the present. As far as James was concerned, they were wasting precious time.

 

"Because it was your idea, Black," James replied, his frustration growing.

 

It took all of his self-restraint not to force feed the Potus Elixir to Sirius. The boy who himself had provided James with the idea was now having second thoughts about using the potion. His stubborn behavior was beginning to drive James completely mental.

 

"Look, Sirius, the sooner you drink it the sooner we can get it over with." James tried to keep his tone as friendly and negotiable as possible, but Sirius remained inflexible.

 

"Rock paper scissors," Sirius offered.

 

James frowned. "You can't be serious."

 

"I am serious. It's the only way I'll do it, Potter." Sirius held his fist out, waiting for James to do the same.

 

James groaned loudly, reluctantly giving in to Sirius's demands. After losing and shooting Sirius the most reproachful look he could muster, James snatched the blue bottle from his friend's hand and held it to his lips.

 

"You owe me for this," he muttered, draining the flagon until not a drop of blue substance remained.

 

Lowering the bottle, James wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and cleared his throat.

 

"Now what?" he asked.

 

"Now we wait," answered Sirius.


	9. First Year- Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Remus. Truly.

"Wait, you mean I  _ don't  _ have to go home?" Remus asked, hardly believing it. "But why?"

 

"There's been a change of plans," stated Madam Pomfrey. "Dumbledore has informed me of a safe place where you can transform without disturbing the other students."

 

"Where is it?"

 

"The Forbidden Forest." Her lips twitched at the sight of his shocked expression.

 

"Woah. I've never been there." Remus tried to control his quickening breath. Was this really happening?

 

"Well, students aren't allowed in the forest," said the mediwitch." Especially at night. For you, we'll make an exception. 

 

"Now keep aware that what I say must be kept confidential, Mr Lupin," Pomfrey warned. "We only came up with this solution because we found it too difficult to send you home every time the full moon occurred. Your parents have already agreed to this arrangement, all we ask for is your cooperation." She paused. "Unless you'd rather go home. It's perfectly understandable if you feel more comfortable transforming in your own house."

 

Remus thought about it. Spending the full moon in the Forbidden Forest as opposed to transforming in his parents' basement? The latter seemed like the safer option if he was being honest.

 

But then again, the last thing the boy wanted was to inconvenience the school by putting him on a train each month. He was a burden enough as is.

 

Remus shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay here at Hogwarts. I'm sure it won't be much different, anyway."

 

"Very good." Madam Pomfrey nodded once before cancelling the Silencing Charm she had put up before the start of their conversation.

 

"I'll have one of the house-elves go and gather a change of clothes and the rest of your items. Tomorrow night, we'll head off into the woods."

 

"Thank you," said Remus, leaning his head back against his pillow. Madam Pomfrey got up to check on the rest of her overnight patients.

 

Hopefully things would go according to plan.

 

_____________________________________________

 

James hunched forward against the weight of his hands, legs crossed tightly around them. Tiny beads of sweat were starting to develop across his forehead just from the sheer effort of maintaining control of his bladder.

 

The whole time, Sirius sat on the bed across from James. Equipped with a notebook and quill, the dark-haired boy was carefully gathering data on what was currently going on. It was James's request that he took notes for them to review at a later period.

 

A low whine escaped from James's throat. He quickly got to his feet, unable to continue sitting down. The immense ball of liquid between his hips was really starting to negatively affect him.

 

He bounced in place, thighs pressed together and hips wiggling from side to side.

 

Never in the eleven years he'd been alive had James ever had to wee this bad. Normally he had no trouble holding it for long periods of time. Even when he felt desperate, he could still go almost an entire hour without water damage.

 

This, however, was an entirely different situation.

 

It seemed that the potion's overall purpose was for James's bladder to fill in an unbelievably short amount of time. It had been more than three hours since he drank the flagon of Potus Elixir. Every half hour or so, James's bladder would get ridiculously full to the point where he was squirming and bouncing in place to keep it under control.

 

"How much longer?" James whimpered, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

 

"A few more minutes," said Sirius. A faint sound of a quill scratching across parchment filled the room amidst James's desperate noises.

 

He groaned impatiently. "I have to wee so bad. It feels like my stomach is going to explode any minute."

 

"Almost done." Scribbling down the last few words of his sentence, Sirius set down his notebook and then nodded in the direction of the toilet.

 

"There. You now have my permission to pee."

 

James wasted no time dashing off to the loo, slamming the door behind him. Sirius chuckled in amusement when he heard James sighing loudly from the other side of the door. It was a good five minutes before he exited the bathroom, seeming far more relaxed than he did previously.

 

"Oh Merlin, that was awful," James complained, placing a hand on his abdomen.

 

"It should be wearing off soon, hopefully." Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. "So far nothing fatal happened. You're not in any pain are you, mate?"

 

"Nah, just feeling a bit sore is all." James winced as he sat down on the four-poster, the dull ache in his bladder not entirely disappearing. Sirius made a pained, sympathetic expression.

 

"We have to test it more than once," he advised, "just to see if it has the same outcome."

 

" _ You'll  _ be drinking the potion next time," James snapped. "I'm not going to do it. Never again." The bespectacled boy flopped dramatically on his back, arms splayed on either side of the bed.

 

Sirius snorted. "As if I would put you through such torture a second time. What kind of friend would I be?"

 

Hours passed. The same painful process repeated itself, involving James stretching bladder until it became unbearable.

 

Sirius had to admit he felt a bit guilty for making James go through such a thing. If he'd known this would happen, he'd be perfectly willing to sacrifice his own comfort.

 

He was even questioning whether Mulciber and Avery deserved such a punishment. Sure, Remus would be avenged for the bathroom incident. But this… this tactic seemed much too cruel, even for Slytherins.

 

Sirius waved the thought from his mind. No, he can't turn back now. He and James had already made the potion and James had already drank it. Presumably, the bespectacled lad would be pissed if Sirius called off the prank just because he felt the tiniest hint of remorse.

 

Unfortunately for James, Sirius had been wrong when he said the potion would wear off soon. It actually took eight whole hours for the effects to truly dissipate. In the elapsed time, James had been running back and forth to the loo, his bladder filling just as rapidly as he'd emptied it. 

 

Some time in the middle of the night, a small dwarfish creature with large ears collected Remus's things. By some means it managed to gather all of his essentials, including the stuffed bear no one knew about.

 

___________________________________________ 

 

Madam Pomfrey gently shook Remus's shoulder. The poor child stirred, rolling over on his side. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before, having to wake up several times from nightmares and his churning stomach. This was the only rest he was able to get.

 

"Remus, dear, wake up." The sun was rapidly setting outside the castle. They would have to move fast if Remus had any chance of getting to the Forbidden Forest before dusk.

 

"Hm?" he murmured absently, opening one eye. For a second, he forgot where he was and what he was doing there. How did he end up in the Hospital Wing?

 

"It's time to get up," said Madam Pomfrey. She held up his suitcase. Remus blinked his eyes a few times before he came to realization.

 

"Moon. Right." He pulled himself off of the bed fully clothed and stretched briefly. He couldn't help the growing knot in his stomach at what was about to happen.

 

A warm hand on his shoulder soon calmed his nerves.

 

Madam Pomfrey and Remus made their way out of the castle and toward the woods. The very last rays of the setting sun cast a crimson light over the dark, wet grounds. As they walked, the leaves and sticks crackled under their feet, an ominous background noise for the towering tree slowly approaching.

 

When Remus went to take another step, the mediwitch threw her arm out, stopping him forcefully. A massive tree with several thick branches, each one gently swaying back and forth in the nonexistent wind, blocked their path. 

 

Madam Pomfrey answered his unspoken question. "That's the Whomping Willow, Remus. Its branches will knock you dead if you're not careful."

 

He didn't doubt that. The heavy limbs looked strong enough to crush a car, let alone a small child. Imagine what it would do to him.

 

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, levitating a sizable stone upon a knot on the trunk. The knot acted as a button, stilling the branches as though they were part of a statue. 

 

Cautiously, the two of them crawled under a gap in the roots of the tree. Dirt clung to Remus's knees as he pulled himself down a narrow tunnel that seemed to take them underground.

 

The tunnel became a slope that grew broader as they kept going. Pomfrey had cast a light from the tip of her wand, illuminating their long path. The passage twisted abruptly, a dim light shining through a small opening.

 

The hole led to a room. A damp, dusty room with old furniture and dirty wallpaper. The windows were all boarded up and paper peeled from the walls. There was a staircase, one that had never been stepped on for several years. A door to their right stood ajar, revealing a narrow, dark hallway that made the hairs on Remus's arms stand up.

 

A mouse or two scuttled by, adding to the unpleasant atmosphere.

 

"Here you are." Madam Pomfrey placed his suitcase down on the dirty floor. "This is where you'll be transforming." 

 

She pointed up the staircase. "I will be on the second floor in one of the bedrooms. The door will be locked, but if you need anything, please come and get me."

 

"Wait, you're staying here with me?"

 

"For now," Pomfrey replied. "Until you get used to being here. On other days, I may not be able to assist you."

 

"Alright then." He bent down and opened his suitcase.

 

"Be sure to let me know if something goes wrong. First door on the right." Gesturing at the top of the stairs, she said, "Just knock and I'll open it."

 

Remus nodded. "Thank you. I will."

 

As the mediwitch marched up the stairs, Remus began removing his shirt and his pants. 

 

Deep, ragged scratches revealed themselves once they were no longer covered. The angry marks stood out prominently against his pale skin, littering his body with freakish calligraphy. This month's terror would only add to the collection, he knew.

 

Reaching inside the suitcase, he withdrew the last of the treacle tart his friends gave him. He nibbled slowly at it, darkness filling the room at a gradual speed.

 

"It'll be over soon," he reminded himself.

 

...

During their years at Hogwarts, James and Sirius had naturally grown familiar with the various magical beings that lived on campus. 

 

Their favorite creatures were the house-elves, Peeves the Poltergeist being a close second. The boys couldn't help it. There was something about the house-elves that made them quite enjoyable, whether it be their small, dainty stature or their good-natured attitude toward the students.

 

The elves, of course, were always happy to help James and Sirius in any way possible. This included baking them delicious treats, getting them out of trouble, finding them places to hide when Filch was hot on their trail…   
  


 

Or in this case, helping the two troublemakers execute a vengeful prank.

 

James and Sirius proceeded near the giant fruit painting in the hallway. After tickling the pear, the painting swung open, granting them access to the enormous kitchen where most of the house-elves worked.

 

"Master Siri! Master James!" A tiny creature with bulging green eyes and bat-like ears came waddling towards them, arms stretched wide.

 

"Hi, Binny." Both James and Sirius each exchanged a hug from the adorable elf, laughing as several others joined in. It seemed that almost all of the house-elves enjoyed having their company.

 

"Are Masters hungry?" said Binny. "Binny can prepare a snack if you wish. Binny knows how hungry Siri and James gets, sir."

 

"Twinkle will make tarts for Masters," declared another house-elf, scrambling to find a rolling pin.

 

James held up his hands. "Actually, we came to ask a favor. If you don't mind, that is."

 

"Binny will do whatever the master wishes! What needs to be done, sir?" 

 

Sirius took out the blue flagon he'd kept hidden in his robes. After testing it himself, they came to the conclusion that the potion would work fine as long as they diluted it a little. James had formulated a plan to do so effectively.

 

"James and I were hoping you could pour this in Mulciber and Avery's drinks," explained Sirius.

 

Binny tilted his head to the side. "What is that?"

 

"It's a potion. Don't worry, it won't do anything damaging to them. Just enough to teach them a lesson."

 

"You see, Mulciber and Avery did something humiliating to our friend Remus," said James.

 

"So we're getting back at them by doing something similar," Sirius went on.

 

"In order for them to see the error of their ways. And to not be slimy gits in the future."

 

Binny bobbed his head. "Binny can help Master Siri and Master James. When should Binny to do it, sir?"

 

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast. Be sure to pour half the bottle in each drink," said James.

 

"And they have to drink it, Binny. Make sure that Mulciber and Avery drink their  _ entire _ glass." Sirius stressed each word carefully and clearly.

 

Binny bobbed his head once more. "Consider it already done, sir. Master can count on Binny."

 

"Thank you." Sirius rubbed his stomach. "Now, you said something about tarts."

 

The boys left the kitchens carrying a bag stuffed to the brim with tasty treats. The house-elves waved goodbye, promising more snacks awaiting the next time they arrived.

 

…

Yellow light shone through the cracks of the boarded up windows, tormenting the young boy's eyelids. Remus's eyes fluttered open, taking in the unfamiliar place around him.

 

After he gained a sense of his surroundings, he painstakingly got to his feet. His muscles were unbearably sore, having taken yet another beating from the full moon. His arms and legs stung from the freshly opened wounds and his hands were covered in patches of dried blood.

 

Gingerly putting on his clothes, Remus limped up the stairs, easing his way to Madam Pomfrey's door.

 

As promised, the woman answered when he knocked. She grew noticeably paler once she saw just how badly last night affected Remus. She did do a good job of hiding her concern in favor of helping Remus stand up on his feet, pulling his arm over her shoulder.

 

"Are you alright, dear?"

 

Remus nodded, the room fading in and out as he did so. The constant pounding in his head hadn't gone away.

 

Grabbing his things, the two crawled out of the tunnel and made their way back to the castle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge will come in the next chapter. Promise!


End file.
